Complicated
by Lonely Sorrow
Summary: In a forgotten town, a boy is kidnapped and a war a about to begin. Summary sucks, but weird things happen in this town. Yaoi, Sasunaru and other pairigs along the way. Enjoy and it's rated M for a reason. Don't like, Don't read!
1. Chapter 1 Kidnapped

Hey Ya'll,

This is my first ever fanfic and I hope you enjoy it.

Yeah, the summary sucks, but I've never been good at those thngs, and probably never will be.

Well, here ya go.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto but I do own "Torture and Confusion" cause I wrote it and it is based on that poem.

* * *

Chapter 1

Kidnapped

"After him! Get 'em!" screamed the voices of my pursuers. Following me through alleyways and over picket fences, trying to capture me for some unknown purpose. The quiet night was pierced by a thunderous bang. I cried out in pain, my left leg felt warm and sticky. Then, the starry night faded to black as my chasers came closer.

My name has no meaning now, but back the, it was Naruto. I am at the age of 12, and a former resident of the forgotten town, Tsubane. I use to keep quiet about the 'creatures' that inhabit the town. Back then, I thought I knew too much, but then again, that's when I was human.

It all began the moment I had awoken. Expecting to be lying on hard stone, but my head was resting on something soft and warm. My heart sank as I sat up and saw the room I was in.

The room was spacious, Victorian with a hint of medieval color. The bed was very elegant, the sheets a mixture of white and orange. I looked down at myself. I was wearing a pair of black pants, which were not mine. I was shirtless and the material of the left pant leg was rolled up to reveal blood-spattered bandages. I lifted my head to face a small, high window, the crescent moon smiled upon me in swift irony. The beams of moonlight strayed to a boy who was sleeping at the side of the Victorian bed. His dark hair brushed across his face as his body raised and lowered with his breathing.

I shifted to the side closest to the open door and slowly shuffled out of the bed. I grabbed a white, long sleeve shirt that was lying on a night stand and put it on, buttoning up the front as I crept towards the entrance of the hall. The sound of shuffling came from behind me, along with a low groan.

I looked over my shoulder and saw the raven-haired boy sit up, raising his hand to wipe the sleep from his eyes. I faced the door and sprinted into the hall. I was running as fast as I could when I reached the end of the hall and sharply turned left.

Then, I fell on my ass; I thought I had run into a wall. I closed my eyes, wincing at the pain in my left leg. I felt my arms rise, like someone was picking me up by my wrists. Reluctantly hoping I was dreaming, I opened my eyes. They widened with fear when I looked up at my arms. They wee coated in… Webbing?! And that was being held by a six-armed man. My heart skipped a beat.

"We didn't capture you to run away." He smirked, and the others had cruel looks in their eyes. The rest of the group was made up of a short, read-head girl; a young, white-haired man; a fat, clown-like person; and a two-headed, girlish guy. The same people who chased me down the alley. I tried not to show it, but my fear leaked and I began to tremble at the thought of what they would do this time.

"Would Sasuke-Sama mind if we had some fun with this kid?"

The spider-like man threw me against the wall. The webbing on my arms bound them behind my back. The man walked towards me with a smug grin still on his face.

"Don't touch him, Kiddimaru."

The man, Kiddimaru, took a step back. I turned towards the voice. There was the raven-haired boy, standing no more that 5 feet away from me. He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt and grey shorts that came to his knees. His hair spiked in the back and his onyx eyes stared at Kiddimaru. He seemed no older than 15 years of age.

The others disappeared around the corner and Kiddimaru followed them. I was still against the wall, shaking like crazy, my hands still tied behind my back. The boy turned his back to me and said something into what looked to be a radio.

"Kakashi, I need your assistance."

The boy waited and a grey-haired man appeared. He had one eyes covered with black clothe and a face mask of the same color.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?"

"Take the child to my room. Don't leave the room until I return. Understood?"

"Yes."

"That is all."

The raven-haired teen, Sasuke, began to walk away, his back still turned to me. Kakashi walked towards me in silence. He scooped me up into his arms and carried me down the hall. I squirmed and struggled the whole way. He carried me into the room I had run out of earlier. He dropped me on the bed on my stomach and stood behind me, taking out a knife. My arms fell to my sides and I heard him back up.

I turned around, facing the closed door and Kakashi, who was leaning against in.

'_There goes plan A.'_ I thought bitterly. I sat down and waited on the bed. Many silent moments followed until a bloody, agonizing scream came from beyond the door.

And all was silent once more.

* * *

Ok, there is the 1st chapter, was it any good?

I know it's short, but they get longer.

R&R please and see ya next time!!!


	2. Chapter 2 Who Are You?

Hello again!

Hope you enjoyed the 1st chapter, here's the next!

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto!

Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Who Are You?

Half an hour passed before there was a knock on the door. Kakashi opened it and revealed his young friend. Sasuke walked inside and the door didn't close.

"Thanks, Kakashi. You may go now."

Kakashi nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. Sasuke walked towards me, something about the red in his eyes made me shuffle backwards onto the bed. He stopped at the edge, then sat down and raised his hand, motioning for me to sit with him. I didn't move, just continued staring at his red-tinted, onyx eyes, which were filled with disappointment. Sasuke turned to face the other way, and I stopped myself from staring at the back of his head.

"Come on, do I really scare you so much you wont even speak to me?"

'_He does have a point'_ a voice in the back of my head whispered. I crossed the bed and sat next to him. I tried not to let him see my fear.

"Our first encounter didn't go as I planned it. So, I believe we should introduce ourselves and start anew."

'_Go as planned? Did he…' _My thoughts were interrupted by the teen once again. I wasn't sure why his gaze scared me. I quickly nodded and the expression faded and was replaced slightly by joy. I don't know which scared me more.

"Then I'll go first. My name is Sasuke." He stated, I didn't speak or reply to his statement. Then, I opened my mouth, but no words came out.

"M-my name is… Naruto." I finally said, finding my voice. Sasuke said nothing.

"Sasuke… Why am I here?"

He turned his head towards me, but this time I couldn't tell what the brightness in his eyes meant. I couldn't hide the fear it gave me either. I couldn't control myself when my body began to shake or when tears pricked my eyes.

"Are you alright, Naruto?"

I didn't say anything. I just lowered my head and looked away. Sasuke leaned over and wrapped his arms around me. I could feel him breathe on my neck.

"Don't worry, you can tell me."

I didn't say anything; the hug was a good distraction though.

"Did… Did you send those people after me?" It only came out as a whisper, but I felt Sasuke's hug tighten, then he let out a low chuckle.

"Yes, that was me."

"Why?"

Sasuke didn't answer me, but released me and raised his hand to wipe away the tears I didn't know were falling. The other trailed down my back, sending chills up my spine. Then, Sasuke moved towards my neck again and whispered, "You will be mine and you will live with me in this castle."

Sasuke placed a soft kiss on my neck. I immediately jumped and stumbled away from the bed, turning around in the process. Sasuke was still sitting on the bed, looking at me with a smile and those terrifying red/onyx eyes. He stood up and pulled back the sheets of the elegant bed.

"You must be tired, let's get some rest." When I didn't move, he added, "I promise not to do anything to you tonight, now come on."

Cautiously, I slowly walked over to the bed and we crawled under the covers. I moved as far away from Sasuke as I could, not wanting another repeat of that kiss. There was shuffling to my right and Sasuke his arm around my waist.

"Good night, Naruto."

"G-good night… Sasuke."

Sasuke laid his head o my shoulder. I felt his breathing slow down as he drifted off to sleep. I closed my eyes and also welcomed sleep to take me away.

0X0X0X0X0X0

I opened my eyes to the sunlight streaming through the little windows of the Victorian room. Far off somewhere, crows sang their morning threats. I followed the sun beams to see what they would light up in this depressing room I was forced to stay in. They lead to the raven-haired teen, his head still on my shoulder and his arm around my waist. It took all my will power not to freak out right then and there.

A click caught my attention and the door opened. A girl walked in, she had pink hair and emerald eyes. She turned towards the door and quietly closed it.  
She wore a red and black, sleeveless dress that came down to her ankles and a head band in her hair.

"Who are you?" She asked loudly.

I lifted my hand, raised a finger and shh-ed her. Then, I looked down at Sasuke, he was still asleep.

"I'm Naruto." I whispered.

"I'm Sakura." She whispered back. She looked over at Sasuke and sighed.

"Please wake up Sasuke-Sama for me. Breakfast is in a half hour."

Sakura walked towards the door, opened it, walked through, and then quietly closed it behind her. I looked down at Sasuke. I shifted his head off of my shoulder, but then his grip on my waist tightened. I yelped as he woke up and looked at me.

"Where are you going, Naruto?"

I averted his gaze, and then his grip tightened even more to the point where it was starting to hurt. I turned towards him; his eyes had lost the red tint only to be replaced by anger. It truly scared me.

"W-well, um… A girl came by and t-told me to wake you up. S-she also said that breakfast was in a half hour. Um, I think her name was Sakura."

I nervously rambled on about our encounter until Sasuke let go of me. Then, he wrapped me in a loose hug.

"I'm glad that's all it was. I thought you were gonna try to leave again." The sorrow in his tone made me feel guilty for some reason. We stayed like this for a minute or two, then Sasuke let go.

There was another knock on the door and both of us turned towards it.

"Come in." Sasuke shouted, apparently he didn't want to be interrupted. The door opened and two people walked in, a boy and a girl. The girl had short black hair and soft lavender eyes. She seemed to blush when I looked at her. The boy didn't seem happy bout that. He had brown hair and dark eyes. He had red marks on his cheeks.

Sasuke didn't say anything to them and I noticed that she was carrying clothes.

"H-hello." I said nervously. The girl bowed and the boy looked at me in a sort of alert way.

"Hello and good morning," she chirped, "You must be Naruto."

I was quiet for a minute.

"H-how do you know me?"

The girl set the clothes on one of the many small dressers/tables and stood by the boy once more. She was smiling the whole time. Sasuke remained silent, but his attention was focused on the two at the door.

"Sakura-san told us."

I was very confused at this point, but then I noticed that she was wearing similar clothes to Sakura. The boy was wearing a military-type uniform.

"Sasuke-Sama, the meeting has been set for later this evening as you requested. Though there will be a late lunch instead of dinner. Would you like any of these events changed?"

Sasuke shook his head before speaking.

"No, everything seems fine. Is that all?"

The girl shook her head and I swear I hear Sasuke growl.

"There is one last thing. Sakura-San wanted to know if Naruto would be coming to the meeting as well."

"Of course he will," Sasuke quickly stated, I turned towards hi in a confused state.

"Is that all?" He grimly asked.

"Yes, that is all."

The girl bowed and walked out into the hall, the boy right behind her. The door clicked closed. Sasuke moved towards the edge of the bed and stood up. He grabbed his clothes, and then he grabbed mine. I moved off of the bed and followed Sasuke.

"Where are you going?"

"_We_ are going to the bath." His voice shook with irritation, and his words were spotted with drowsiness as well.

'_Note to self- Sasuke is not a morning person.'_

Sasuke walked out of the room and strolled down the left hallway. I walked into the hall and followed him.

Hope you liked it

R&R please and thank you!

See ya next time!


	3. Chapter 3 Do Not Want?

Hey Ya'll!!!!!

Here's chapter 3

READ -- This capter does have a lemon (of some sort), I'm just warning you now if you don't like that stuff, don't read!!

It's also my first ever written, so I'm sorry if it's not that good.

Anyway, enjoy!!!

* * *

Chapter 3

Do Not Want?

The halls were kind of noisy. People ran or walked in random directions like there was a panic of some sort. Sasuke paid no attention to them and walked, and occasionally dodged, passed everyone. I was doing my best to keep up when was tripped by somebody. It's not like they stopped either, they just kept on going.

Sasuke didn't care about this either, and it wasn't long before I'd lost sight of him.

'_Oh fuck this.'_ I thought as I got up, "And fuck you." I screamed, yet again nobody cared.

I turned around and walked back to that room I hated. _'This is just like the village.'_ I thought bitterly and my anger was slowly replaced by sorrow. I strolled over to the bed and sat down. It wouldn't take long before Sasuke noticed my absence.

Then silence didn't even last 10 minutes. A very irritated raven-haired teen stormed into the room, closing the door and locking it.

"So, how was it?" I asked, pretending to act like nothing happened. Sasuke glared at me and walked up to me.

Now, I was scared.

"Naruto, where did you go?"

"Well," I said, making the word last as long as I could and ending it when Sasuke glared at me again, his anger intensifying.

"Where. Did. You. Go." Sasuke asked again, I decided that if I kept this up I would have to deal with a very, very pissed off Sasuke. I sighed loudly and avoided his gaze.

"I tried to keep up with you, but I was tripped by somebody and then I didn't know where you went." I paused and looked up at him, momentarily scared by the anger and frustration.

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed, shaking his head.

"Sasuke, it wasn't my fault." I said, it's not like he'd care anyway. I was right again when another irritated glare was thrown at me. I returned his glare, but not successfully.

"Naruto, you'll have to be punished for this." The amusement in his voice fueled my fear.

Sasuke smiled down at me, the look in his eyes gave him away, but I was too scared to move.

Then, Sasuke roughly kissed me, pushing me back down onto the bed. I tried my best to push him away, but had no such luck. He grabbed both of my hands with one of his and held them above my head.

"Don't worry, it won't be that bad." Sasuke whispered, lightly biting at my ear and neck. I cursed myself when I moaned. Then, I heard a click and looked up. _'When the hell did he get handcuffs?!'_ I screamed in my head.

"S-stop, Sasuke." I stuttered, he sat himself in between my legs as a response and I started to shake with fear.

"Naruto, didn't I say you would me mine," Sasuke stated, I glared at him full force, but it didn't faze him. Sasuke leaned down and gently kissed me.

'_I like this one better.'_ I thought. What the hell was I thinking?! Nonetheless, I closed my eyes and kissed him back. The kiss soon became sloppy and turned out as a battle.

Unfortunately, I lost.

Sasuke practically ripped my shirt open and I let out a yelp in surprise. I kept my eyes closed as he lightly trailed his hand down my chest and to the waist line of my pants, which he also ripped off me.

I shivered and I could feel my face heat up. Damn it, why did I have to blush too?!

Sasuke chuckled and kissed me once again, but gently this time.

He kissed his was down my neck and chest, I fought the cuffs and tried to shift away from Sasuke, but it was just another failed attempt. I gave up.

Then, I felt him kiss lower and I moaned.

"Naruto, look at me." I heard Sasuke say, but it didn't register. I did as he said and opened my eyes. Sasuke was right above my member.

"N-no, Sasuke," I pleaded and it was ignored. Sasuke took me into his mouth and I threw back my head, crying out in pleasure. The room became filled with these moans as Sasuke started to bob his head slowly, and then sped up.

It didn't take long for me to reach my limit. I cried out the teen's name and came. Sasuke swallowed it all.

I tried to catch my breath, but couldn't. Sasuke kissed his way up my body before stopping at my neck. I cried out when pain singed my neck and shoulder.

"Sasuke, s-stop," I tried to say, but it only came out as a whisper. I could feel my energy leave me and not soon after, everything went black.

* * *

There it is!!!

R&R please and see ya next time!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4 Old Friends, New Mystery

Hello Ya'll!!

Thank you all those you reviewed, I'm glad you like my story so far.

I hope you like this next chapter too!!!

Enjoy!!

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto!!!

* * *

Chapter 4

Old Friends, New Mystery

I slowly regained consciousness and was surprised that I could stretch. I looked up and sighed in relief that the cuffs were gone. My wrists were bandaged and sore. Unfortunately, I was still naked. But that was the last thing on my mind. I trailed a bandage that had been wrapped around my neck. It was a little tight, but I could still breathe.

I looked around and observed the change in scenery. I was in a tile room. There was a tub that looked like it could have been a big kiddy pool. Opposite it was a shower, which was also spacious. I was sitting on a ledge or something, which had some sort of cushion. I didn't see anyone else in the room. There was a bundle of clothes next to me and I eyed them suspiciously.

'_What is he? And what is he up to?'_ was the only thing I could think about. I mean, Sasuke bit my neck and drank my blood. That has to send up a red flag somewhere! I felt along the bandage again in disbelief, but it was there and it had still happened. I sighed and grabbed the clothes and stood up.

When I was done dressing in the red and black clothing, I inspected the newly wrapped bandage on my left leg. It hurt, but I could still walk. However, when I tried to take a step towards the door, dizziness overtook my senses.

I leaned against the tiled wall and used it to make my way towards the door. I opened it and stared in awe at the huge room it led to. Taking up most of the room was what looked to be a small lake. It was at least the size of 3 or 4 pools put together!

I walked with one hand on the wall and found the door that led out of the giant pool area.

I walked into the hall to find it busy like before. I turned right and continued on down the hall. I was ignored.

I recognized people that had disappeared from the village and frowned. _'Why the hell are they here?'_ I thought bitterly. They didn't notice me, so I just kept walking. Well, that's what I thought at least.

"Hey, demon boy," One of the guys called out, I straightened up immediately and turned towards the voice. There were a few people in the group, a girl and 2 guys. One with black hair, one with dark orange hair and a blue haired girl. They laughed at me and I recognized them immediately. They were my friends once; I lowered my head and continued walking.

_**~Flashback~**_

_It was a nice day, few clouds blocked the sun and I was playing with my friends around the school. It would shut down soon. We ran around and then some big kids came and annoyed us. We were only 5 or 6 then and they were 10 year olds. _

"_Hey punks, this is our territory." One of the boys said, the other stepped forward. "So, you better get going or we're gonna have to make you."_

_Maki and Noka were scared, but they stood up to the bullies._

"_No! We were here first!" The both said at the same time, they always did that._

_Yuna was hiding behind me, Maki, and Noka. _

"_Then we'll just have to make you." They said, they walked up to us and one of them grabbed Maki, the other grabbed Noka. _

"_Stop it!" I shouted at them, Yuna had started crying in fear. The boys laughed and threw Noka and Maki on the ground._

_I really hated bullies, always have. The same boys always pushed us around and made fun of us. I didn't want that anymore._

_The next thing I knew, some sort of red mist was surrounding me. It burned like fire and I tried to move away from it, but I couldn't. _

_Maki and Noka had gotten up and were staring at me, as did the bullies and Yuna. _

"_Don't mess with my friends," I hadn't said that, it didn't even sound like me. 'Help me!' I was screaming in my head, but I couldn't say anything._

'_**Just let me take over.'**__ A voice echoed. 'No!' I shouted in my head, but my body wouldn't listen. It crouched down and pounced at the bullies. They ran away, running as fast as they could. My body didn't chase them and I fought to gain some control. Thankfully it worked, 'cause I stood up -still surrounded by red mist- and walked towards my friends. _

"_Get back you freak!" They yelled at me and ran, just like the bullies. It made me hurt inside._

_Eventually the red mist faded away and I stayed there, staring at the ground as I started crying._

_**~End Flashback~**_

I sighed and ignored insults that they were throwing at me. I turned left at the next hall intersection and turned right at the one after that. In no time at all, I became lost. I growled in frustration as I turned left again and found another busy hall. I gave up and slumped against the wall, sliding to the ground with my back leaning against the wall.

I threw my head back in frustration and hit it against the wall as well.

'_Someone find me.' _I thought, and then emotional turmoil, that had started building up a while ago, was making it hard to thing without wanting to bust out in tears. I absolutely hated this. I mean, I'm acting like a fucking girl! The notion of having a prince charming seemed too ironic in my case.

I closed my eyes and waited.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it, R&R!!


	5. Chapter 5 Past, Present, and

Chapter 5

Past, Present, and...

I don't know how long I sat there, leaning against the wall. Many people passed me, some form the village and some I didn't recognize. All of them ignored me.

I sighed and started to notice the crowds thin out. It was getting darker outside and I watched everyone retreat from the hall until there were barely any people left. It made me feel even lonelier than I already was.

'_If I could only be so lucky,'_ I thought bitterly, then something happened that I hadn't experienced in years.

'_**But you are that lucky,'**_ a low, growl-like laugh answered in my head. I threw my head back like before and tried to hit the wall as hard as I could. The laugh came back, _**'Heh, how pathetic.'**_ I wanted to scream. Unfortunately, the evil voice was right. Did it even have a name?

I sighed and stood up, leaning against the wall for support. My leg ached as did my neck and my wrists.

"Why me?" I muttered and turned to walk the way I had come, but it was hard to see anything. _'How did it get this dark?'_

'_**The sun has set.'**_

'_I didn't ask _you_! What the hell are you anyway?'_ I angrily threw at the voice. It's not that I _wanted_ to know, I just couldn't think of anything to shout back at the thing.

'_**You've forgotten. How sad, Naruto.'**_ I could hear the smirk in its voice and it was wrong, I knew _exactly_ what it was.

'_Shut up, damn fox,'_ I thought and it only laughed, dark and menacingly. This was the least of my worries. I was lost in a giant dark castle for one thing. There was a vampire teen by the name of Sasuke that had a thing for my blood. Just then, my stomach growled and I sighed. Well, I can add hunger to the list.

I walked down the hall and took a right, then another right at the next hallway intersection, hoping to find my way back. Unfortunately, I ran into something or someone who was around the corner. I fell back and straight on my ass.

"Sorry," I immediately apologized as I struggled a little standing up. My left leg was hurt so much. I tried to continue walking, but my leg wouldn't hold. I fell down face first and everything went dark when my head made contact with the hard, cold stone floor.

0X0X0X0X0X0

Several hours had passed and night had fallen. Sasuke paced in his room as he waited for someone to tell him anything on Naruto's whereabouts. _'How is he even able to walk anyway?'_

He sighed and sat down on his bed. Staring at the spot he's handcuffed the blonde. He could still hear him, panting and moaning.

'_Damn it now is not the time for this!'_ He shouted in his head and sighed. He had a meeting to go to soon. But, how the hell did one boy make him feel like this? Sure, Sasuke was drawn to Naruto. He was cute, and then there was a feeling that went beyond that. What was it?

There was a knock on the door and Sasuke shouted, "Enter."

And in came Sakura, his least favorite servant. Her constant attempts to be with him were as pathetic as her attitude. She could be a real bitch sometimes.

"Sasuke-Sama, I've brought news about Naruto." She said, and in that instant, he could have kissed her.

"Thank you, Sakura. Where was he found?" Sasuke asked anxiously. Sakura didn't really like the sound of it.

"He was found unconscious a few halls from the bathing area. He ran into another servant and they told Kakashi right away. He told me to tell you while he gave the boy a look over. He said he's bring him hear afterwards." Sakura finished her report, spitting venom through most of it. Sasuke sighed with relief and fell back on the bed, smiling. When was the last time he had felt this relieved or this happy about something?

Sasuke sat up, trying to act like he usually did.

"Thank you, Sakura. You may go now." He said in an uncaring tone, hiding the relief he felt. She bowed and left the room, frustrated by Sasuke's reaction.

Sasuke watched as she closed the door behind her. He lay back on the bed and closed his eyes, thankful that he would be able to see his blonde again.

Wait, _his_ blonde! What was wrong with him? Why was he so attracted to the boy?

Sasuke sighed and waited for what seemed like forever.

Finally, there was a knock on the door.

There ya have it! I hoped it was ok

I know it's a little short, but it'll get longer, but feel free to give ideas on what happens next, ok?

R&R please and thank you!


	6. Chapter 6 Past, Present, and Part 2

Hey ya'll, the last chapter was short, so I made a part 2 to it and here it is!

Enjoy and thanks to everyone who has read this story, reviewed it, and/or add it to his/her favorite's list.

Well, enough of my babbling, on with the show!

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto!

Past, Present, and… (Part 2)

_-_Last time_-_

_Sasuke watched as she closed the door behind her. He lay back on the bed and closed his eyes, thankful that he would be able to see his blonde again._

_Wait, __**his**__ blonde! What was wrong with him? Why was he so attracted to the boy?_

_Sasuke sighed and waited for what seemed like forever._

_Finally, there was a knock on the door._

0X0X0X0X0X0

Sasuke walked to the door and opened it. He sighed inwardly when he say Kakashi holding Naruto. He stepped aside and Kakashi walked in and set Naruto on the bed, pulling the sheets over him.

"Sasuke, there is a matter I need to discuss with you." Kakashi stated, his voice held its usual uncaring tone. Sasuke nodded, but truly, he wasn't really paying attention to the gray haired ex-vampire hunter.

"Would you rather I bring it up during the meeting?"

"Yes, I would." Sasuke said, then added, "Thank you, Kakashi."

The man turned and waved his hand around in a 'whatever' gesture. Sasuke waited until Kakashi had closed the door behind him. Then, he let out a long sigh of relief.

Sitting down next to his blonde, he wished he could just lie down next to him. Unfortunately, he had business to attend to and a meeting to attend in little under an hour.

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

'_I have to figure out these feelings as well.'_ He thought bitterly. Reluctantly, he got up and walked to the door. He opened it and with one last look at Naruto, he closed the door behind him.

0X0X0X0X0X0

"_Where am I?" I asked to know one in particular. I was in what looked like some kind of jail building or dungeon or something. The halls were flooded and the water- if that's what it was- came up to my ankles. I looked at my feet and felt the water head in a certain direction, down the hall to my right. I didn't really want to follow it, but my body acted on its own and walked with the current. _

_I turned left, than right, than left again. When my body finally decided to stop, I was in front of a cage. The bars seemed to have chains and ropes woven around them. _

"_**Welcome, Naruto."**__ A dark voice seemed to growl. I stepped back and the current knocked me down, soaking me in the 'water', yet, I wasn't really wet. _

"_Where am I?" I asked boldly, the voice laughed and sent chills up my spine. _

"_**This is your heart. Not very bright, is it?" **__The sarcasm was obvious. I walked up to the cage._

"_Why am I here!" I shouted, _

"_**To set me free!" **__It screamed at me, then a red-orange claw came through the bars and I jumped back before it could hit me. I screamed as it headed straight for me._

I jolted up, breathing deep and sweating a little. I took in a deep breath to steady myself.

'_What the fuck was that,'_ I thought, still trying to control my breathing.

'_**Aww, you didn't like our little get together?'**_ Kyuubi chuckled, it was apparently pleased with itself. I sighed and looked outside through a small window. The moon was high in the sky, frowning at me.

I looked around the room, which I just happened to notice was Sasuke's room. I sighed and looked down at myself. My wrists hurt less and so did my neck, but my left leg seemed to hurt more than it did before.

I looked around again.

'I wonder where Sasuke is.' I thought and with no smart ass comment from Kyuubi, I shrugged. I laid back down and curled up in the sheets. Ravens sang their demented songs and I listened to them as I fell asleep, wondering why I was wished Sasuke was here.

If some fucked up overseer or something was watching me, they picked a good time to choose to mess with me.

As soon as he thought that, Sasuke walked in and spotted me. He closed the door and moved silently through the darkness. His eyes were full of relief and joy, which scared me.

"Um.. Hi," I said nervously, Sasuke sat down next to me and hugged me in the time it took me to blink. I didn't struggle against him, I felt safe for a second and then I remembered the last time he was this close. I pushed against him and he let me force him away.

"W-what happened?" I asked, trying not to make eye contact as I felt my face heat up. Oh why do I have to think about _that?_ Sasuke raised my head with his hand under my chin and made me look at him. He leaned down and kissed me with a passion he lacked before, I cursed myself as a moan escaped my mouth. I could feel Sasuke smirk.

He pushed me down onto the bed and broke the kiss, leaving me panting. I looked up at him confused.

"Good night, Naruto," Sasuke whispered, then he crawled under the covers and pulled me to him.

"Good night, S-Sasuke," I whispered back, I cursed myself again as I curled up to the little warmth the raven haired teen had and sighed in content.

Sasuke held me as we dosed off to sleep, I had a feeling he was smiling. Oh the gods must be laughing at me.

Ok, there it is!

Hope you enjoyed

R&R please and thank you

Bye bye for now!


	7. Chapter 7 Demons In The Garden

Hello and welcome to another chapter!

This one's kind of long, so if you review, tell me if you'd like the chapters to be longer like this or shorter like before

Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer- Unfortunately, I do not own, have rights to, or whatever you call it, to Naruto. I just own the poem it's based on cause I wrote it!

Chapter 7

Demons in the garden

The last few days have been anything but normal. I swear Sasuke's been studying me or something, he's been staring at me a lot! I sighed and stared at the cloudy sky above one of the bigger gardens of the castle. He usually makes me wait here during meetings or important discussions involving other, if I'd have to guess, vampiric leaders.

__-_Flashback_-__

_Sasuke was leading me down a hall, tugging on my hand when he thought I was going to stop. It's like he was in a hurry or something. _

"_Sasuke, where are we going?" I asked for the hundredth time. He ignored it, as usual, and continued dragging me down the hall until we reached a giant, outer room. _

'_Must be the castle's garden area,' I thought, gawking at the massive expanse of flowers and trees._

'_**No shit, Sherlock,' **__Kyuubi laughed at me, I felt my face heat up and Sasuke's stare didn't help any. _

"_I have a meeting to go to. Wait here until I come back and don't wander off," He said sternly, I didn't look at him as he let go of my hand and walked down the hall. I sighed and walked into the outdoorsy area, finding a large and shady tree and sitting under it._

__-_End Flashback_-__

I was sitting under that tree again, thinking about everything that has happened and how fish Sasuke's been acting. As usual, Kyuubi has been spitting out stupid ideas of how I displeased the teen or how bad my blood must have tasted to him. Overall, that damn fox could have been right, and that is the part that got to me.

I'm not sure why, but the thought of making Sasuke unhappy made me feel guilty or sad or some other depressing emotion. Currently, I felt sad about it and Kyuubi just wouldn't shut up! It seems that now that he can talk to me like he did when I was a little kid; he's gotten the idea that the greatest pass time it to make me feel like shit.

'_**Dry your tears, here comes your knight in black armor!'**_ Kyuubi laughed once again, something I've never been able to get use to. It sounded evil and made me want to do something bad. I didn't know what he was talking about until I looked over at the garden entrance and saw the familiar raven haired vampire.

Sasuke walked over to me and I didn't understand the first part of Kyuubi's comment until I say the worry in his eyes. I wasn't even aware I had started crying. I wiped at my eyes and stood up, giving Sasuke a fake smile.

"So, how'd it go?" I asked, thankful my voice hadn't given me away, but Sasuke wasn't fooled.

"Why were you crying?" He asked, his concern made me want to laugh since he'd been the one that sent people to kidnap me just so he could have a play thing. So instead, Kyuubi chuckled darkly at my mental comment. I ignored him.

"Nothing that concerns you," I answered, using the same excuse I used the few other times I cried from Kyuubi's taunts. Not only did it make me feel worse, it was pathetic. Big boys aren't suppose to cry because of bullies!

I sighed and walked past Sasuke, leaving the garden and heading back to our room. It was the only place I really knew how to get to besides the other gardens, the bathing area, and the kitchen/dining hall. I didn't make it very far. Sasuke grabbed my arm to stop me and I yanked it out of his hand. He grabbed hold of my wrist and held it tightly. My wrists had healed already and so had my neck, but it still hurt.

"Let go!" I shouted, trying to release his grip, but having no such luck. Instead, Sasuke's grip strengthened and it felt like he'd break my wrist. As usual, many people were roaming the halls and some stopped to watch. I could feel the approaching blush as people stared. Tears pricked my eyes and I avoided eye contact while I tried to get free.

"Sasuke, stop it!" My voice cracked as the pain caused tears to fall. I gave up on breaking free, but I still faced away from the teen. I heard a most of the people in the surrounding crowd chuckle at my misery and few of the ones that stayed quiet had left out of disinterest.

After a minute, Sasuke let go of me and I held my hurting wrist. I pushed through the crowd and I was tripped by more than a few people. I fell and landed on the ground with a thud.

'_**Let me take over. These punks don't deserve to live anyway,'**_ I heard Kyuubi growl. Was he defending me? I shook my head, trying to fight the fox that wanted out.

Despite my protests, red mist surrounded me and it burned. It clung to my skin, sending pain throughout my body and making the tears flow heavily.

"NO!" I screamed, the crowd was running, watching, or thinking _'what a freak!'_

The next scream I let out sounded like an enraged animal. I couldn't control my body anymore, all I could do was watch.

"**What are you staring at, punks?"** The Kyuubi's voice came from my mouth, he was in charge now.

'_Run! Please run!'_ I thought and prepared for the worst.

0X0X0X0X0

Sasuke watched as half of the crowd ran. He felt helpless as Naruto screamed, that red mist surrounding him. The demonic voice that came from his mouth was not the Naruto he knew. Kakashi had told him Naruto had a demon sealed inside him, but Sasuke hadn't taken him seriously. Naruto just didn't seem like the kind to mess with that stuff.

Sasuke watched as Naruto turned around, his eyes were blood red and fox-like, the three scars on the sides of his face had lengthened and darkened, resembling whiskers. The blonde smirked, his teeth had lengthen a little. This wasn't Naruto.

"**Well, well, well. It's nice to meet you, Sasuke."** The demon said, Sasuke held his ground as Naruto walked towards him, few others stayed as well.

Then, the slaughter began.

In the time it took Sasuke to blink, Naruto had reached one of the crowd's members and had tackled him to the ground. The man didn't have time to scream. Naruto ripped out his throat with one of his, now clawed, hands. Then, he idly liked the blood off of his hand.

"**Oh how I missed this,"** The demon chuckled, licking his lips as he looked at the others, who had ran. Only Sasuke remained in the hall, everyone else had retreated.

Naruto walked right up to Sasuke and stared him right in the eye.

"**Do you want to know why Naruto was crying? Or do you not care anymore?"** The demon asked casually, like he hadn't just killed somebody.

"I'd rather hear it from him, not you," Sasuke stated, then Naruto leaned up and forcefully kissed him. Sasuke could taste the blood. Sasuke shoved Naruto back and punched him in the gut. His eyes widened and he slouched a little.

The demon chuckled, regaining his composer. Then, his smile faded and he shook his head. Sasuke took this opportunity to punch him again, but this time in the solar plexus, knocking him out.

Sasuke caught the now unconscious Naruto and held him while the red mist that clung to his skin disappeared.

Sasuke picked up the blonde, bridal-style, and carried him down the hall, to their room. He was gonna have a nice, long chat with Kakashi and then with Naruto.

'_I have a feeling things just got very interesting,'_ Sasuke thought the whole way.

Well, there you have it

R&R please and thank you! And see you next time!


	8. Chapter 8 Life in Chains

Hey ya'll, I'm working on making the chapters longer and I think its working

Anyway enjoy and thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited this story, etc.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto!

Chapter 8  
Life in Chains

"You can't seriously think that?"

"Sasuke, he killed someone. We can't let him stay here. What if-"

"Shut up! That wasn't his fault; it was the demon inside him. You can't keep him in a cage!"

"This is not a decision you can oppose. The other servants and residents feel that it would be safer for him and themselves."

"Safer for him? Bullshit!"

"Shhh, Naruto's waking up."

I groaned as I tried to open my eyes. The screaming voices stopped at this too. I didn't know who was there or who was defending me, but I couldn't sit up. By the time I had opened my eyes to the dark room, there was pressure pushing down whatever I was lying on.

My eyes seemed to adjust to the darkness quickly. I looked up at the figure sitting next to me. It was Sasuke.

Panic over took me and I tried my best to move away from him, but I couldn't. I looked up at my arms to see them bound to the headboard of our bed, my feet bound to the other end of the bed.

I thrashed, trying to break free. The ropes dug into my wrists and arms, cutting them and making them bleed. I screamed, crying out in sorrow as tears stung my eyes. I knew what I'd done.

"Naruto, calm down," Sasuke said, trying to hold me down. The ropes dug in further, making me bleed even more. I could fell the wetness running down my arms. I stopped moving and turned my head away from Sasuke. I didn't know who the others were, but I heard a few laugh under their breath.

"Untie me," I demanded, turning my head so I could see the room's other occupants.

There was Sakura, Kakashi, a few other servants ready to take orders, and a few people that looked like some of the higher-ups.

I knew I was still crying. I knew I'd killed someone because I couldn't stop Kyuubi. I knew I was in deep shit.

"Untie me now!" I shouted and gave the ropes that bound my arms another tug, causing blood to drip onto the bed quickly.

Sasuke moved towards me, a look of worry stretched across his face that had shocked the others. Apparently only I've seen this side of Sasuke before.

"Don't you even think about it," Kakashi said just loud enough to be a whisper. Sasuke stared daggers at him.

"So you're taking they're side?" He muttered in response, lacing each word with venom.

"No, I'm not. But as head of security here, I say that it would be safer for the other residents. Now, I don't like it any more than you, but I think it's for the best."

"You can't do that!" Sasuke shouted.

'_I wonder why he's defending me?'_ I thought, I sighed. I looked up at Kakashi, then to each and everyone in the room.

"Where do you plan to take me?" I said, my voice held confidence and I willed myself to stop my tears.

No one answered me at first. Then, one of the higher-ups with a spiky ponytail and bored expression said, "We plan to take you to a less populated area of the castle."

"You mean the dungeons," I said, I was 12, not stupid. I didn't even know if they had dungeons, but that was the rumor around town when I had lived there.

None of them answered.

"Ok then, I'll go."

"Naruto-"

"Shut up, Sasuke!" I shouted at the teen, staring him right in the eye. His eyes had that red-ish tint again, but that didn't bother me much.

"Besides," I added, "It's not like I've never been caged before."

Man that dealt a blow. Sasuke looked away and sighed. He stepped back, from the bed and stood there for a minute, everyone watched and he knew exactly what I was referring to, even though there had been no cage involved.

The next thing I knew, everything went dark.

0X0X0X0X0

Sasuke watched as Shikamaru knocked Naruto out with his shadow. The damn shadow charmer always did that to people that annoyed him. Sakura went over to the bed and began untying the blonde, bandaging him wrists and arms as she worked, and then doing the same with his ankles.

"Sasuke, you shouldn't visit him while he's in the dungeon." Kakashi said after a quiet moment. Sasuke sated daggers at the ma once again. They had been friends for a long time, but now, Sasuke wasn't sure about the grey haired man.

"And why not?" Sasuke asked, watching carefully as Sakura finished her work.

"Because emotional turmoil helps the demon gain control." Kakashi said, walking over to the bed. Sakura finished and quickly moved aside, letting Kakashi pick up the blonde bridal-style.

"We'll have this talk later," Kakashi quietly said, walking past Sasuke and out the door.

Sasuke stared at the now empty bed; everyone else in the room had left as well.

0X0X0X0X0

I'd lost count of how many days I'd been in this cell. Maybe a week, maybe two. I don't know. Kyuubi's been trying to get out ever since, wanting to taste freedom again, wanting blood.

I tugged at the iron collar that was connected to chains that were long enough for me to move around the cell, but still kept me in place.

'_I bet this is how that damn fox feels,'_ I thought absently, trying to listen for any signs of life outside.

'_**Damn right! Let me out and we can both be free,'**_ He tried to persuade, but I ignored him. I've been getting good at ignoring him lately. If I hadn't, the cell might have scratch marks all over the walls, ceiling and floor.

'_In you're dreams bastard,'_ I replied, shaking the shackles around my wrists. They had healed days ago, along with my ankles.

It was way too quiet. Usually I heard servants outside, some came to bars of the cage-like cell. It wasn't all bars and chains and stuff. There were walls, of course, but the door was made of iron and most of the top half was purely bars and glass.

Sometimes the visitors were servants that I had become friends with before the incident. Well, the ones that weren't scared of me anyway. They kept me company until they started to stop coming. I guess they got tired of visiting the demon boy.

The other visitors were former villagers from the abandoned town near that now lived in the castle for reasons I don't know.

There were also the people that brought me food once a day. I don't like those people much. Sure, they bring me food, but they always try to touch me or something. It was creepy since all of them were older that me by a lot.

The worst thing, I wasn't visited by Sasuke. Not even once. I knew he was cold and ruthless to most people, but still…

I sighed, thinking about the Sasuke I knew and the Sasuke the rest of the world knew. The two sides of him were so different. He tries to show he cares at least. It would convince someone that he'd changed, but he didn't even visit me once.

I leaned against the wall, hiding in the corner farthest from the door. There was no light in the cell, so it usually took a minute for anyone to find me if I stayed still.

The door clicked. I watched it open and close. I could see clearly in this dark, but the person was standing there, letting their eyes adjust.

It was the dinner delivery boy. I watched him closely from my corner 'cause he's the worst out of all of them.

"Evening, Naruto." He said in a soft tone, smirking with his long platinum-blond hair. I mean, it almost reached his ass! I said nothing to him, silently hating him from afar.

"Giving me the cold shoulder, are you? I thought we had so much fun last time," He laughed, walking towards me as he spoke.

"Fuck off, you bastard!" I shouted, huddling further into my corner, it's not like I could actually go anywhere.

"Tsk, tsk. Such foul language, we should fix that," He said and he dropped he tray that held my food. It spilled onto the floor with a loud crash of dishes and metal. I looked from the spilt food to the man. I didn't even know his name, how pathetic.

"See what you did." He stated, standing in front of me and kneeling down, grabbing my collar and pulling. He smashed our lips together and it hurt, it was too rough. I tried to push him away, but he held the chains tightly so I couldn't move.

I screamed, screamed for help. I already knew these pleas wouldn't be answered.

He was always rough; he tore open my button down shirt and ripped my pants off of me.

I screamed again and again until my voice gave out. He ignored me, thrusting in over and over until he was satisfied. I could feel him spill into me, it stung and mixed with the blood on the floor. The chains, collar, and shackles were all dripping with blood and semen.

I truly hated this man.

He pulled out and zipped up his pants, leaving me broken on the floor. I had no energy to move, it hurt too much. He left the room laughing. I curled up on the floor, watching the door close and hearing the click of the lock.

I held the remains of my torn shirt close to my body, trying to rid myself of the feeling. I wiped at the tears stains on me cheeks, but they were replaced by fresher tears.

I had no choice here, I wanted out. But I couldn't.

I stayed there, curled up on the floor, until I had cried myself to sleep.

Hope you enjoyed it!

R&R, please and thank you!

See ya'll next time!


	9. Chapter 9 Always a Victim

Hello again!

I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and thank you to all who reviewed!

I'm sorry bout the whole rape scene at the end of last chapter, but tit's part of the plot, and so I didn't go into too many details...

Anyway, enjoy 'cause I think I fixed it ^^'

Disclaimer- *sigh* I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form!

Chapter 9

Always a Victim

Sasuke paced in his room, giving into the habit as he started to think. He usually didn't show this kind of impatience, this annoyance. He sighed, but no matter what, the counsel had tried to strip him of his title these last few weeks. So what if he wasn't a ruthless leader anymore, stuff like that doesn't deal with the respect of one's advisers, right?

The pacing quickened. Sasuke thought about the last few weeks, it was almost a full moon out. Not only would all the vampires, including himself, be hungry, but the wolves would be on the move. Would it be a messenger this time? Or would they finally launch a full scale war before the other vamp forces were able to get to the castle?

Why does everything seem so different even though it hasn't changed at all?

"I'm gonna lose my damn mind!" Sasuke shouted, quitting his pacing and flopping down on the bed, their bed. Sasuke rolled over and stared at the ceiling, he really just wanted to see Naruto, to just talk to him again.

Sasuke sat up, he practically ran out of the room. Thankfully, the door was open. Once he got into the hall, he slowed down to a walking speed and headed towards the dungeons, ignoring guards and servants that tried to stop him. The entrance to the dungeons was guarded by two men, both hand-chosen by Kakashi. Sasuke hated it when Kakashi picked _specific_ people to oppose him, it usually meant that they knew a little more than they were suppose to, mostly about how to stop said vampire.

"Sasuke, how may we be of assistance?" The left one asked, Jericho, and bowed slightly as did the one on the left, Nairobi.

"I don't need your assistance, I just want to talk with the prisoner," Sasuke easily stated, looking up at the men. Damn it, he hated when people were taller than him, it made him less intimidating.

"No can do, Boss's orders," Nairobi said, resting his hand on his sword. Sasuke looked left, then right, then back at the two men. The hall was empty.

"Forgive me for this," Sasuke all but whispered, and then he lunged up and chopped Jericho in the neck. Nairobi gave a shout of protest, but he went down with a kick to the sternum. Kakashi was loosing his touch.

Sasuke quickly entered the lower area of the castle. Only one of the cage-like rooms was occupied. Sasuke stood in front of the door. He didn't know why, but he didn't want to go in.

'_What if he thinks I didn't want to see him?'_ Sasuke thought, it was the same thought that had tortured him for days. Taking a deep breathe, Sasuke sighed and opened the door to the cage.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0

The door opened again. I don't know how many times I've seen that door open. Most the time it was _him_. Sometimes _he_ became_ they_, but not too many servants were allowed to go in the room at the same time.

I don't move at the sound, nor do I open my eyes. I don't like to see who it is. They usually spill my food, or just wait until I'm done eating to rape me. I just can't think straight.

Kyuubi's still trying to get out, but now it's on my behalf. For some reason, we get along better when I'm locked up.

I hear another noise near the door, like one of those noises that people make when they're shocked or something. That was new to me. Everyone else that has come didn't seem surprised by my condition. I was just mock, fuck, and leave.

I at least give an effort. I opened my eyes and looked up into onyx eyes. Sasuke stared at me, stunned my condition.

"Hey," I offered weakly, he walked over to my corner and squatted down next to me.

"What... Who did this?" He asked, caressing my cheek, worry laced into his voice.

"The food deliverers," I said, not wanting to look at him. "T-the dinner guy and then the breakfast guy started, but the lunch guy doesn't hurt me."

Sasuke didn't reply to that, figures. He was always trying to hide his feelings. I sat up, making the collar chains and shackles clink and chime. I looked up at him, I felt so sleepy, but I couldn't sleep. There were too many bad things to think about.

Sasuke leaned forward and hugged me, wanting to make the hurt go away, but that would never happen.

"Sasuke?"

"I'm getting you out of here." He said, he grabbed the chains connecting to my collar and pulled, they broke easily. I looked up at him confused.

"Why? You'll get in trouble and-"

"Naruto, you need to be attended to," Sasuke interrupted, he held the shackles and yanked, taking the cuffs with the chains. I rubbed my sore, blood crusted wrists. Unfortunately, if he tried to take off the collar, he'd probably take my head with it. Thankfully, he didn't try that.

"Can you walk?" Sasuke asked, I shook my head, it still hurt too much. Sasuke kneeled down and pulled me to him, I whimpered. Moving, even breathing, hurt and I didn't want to move, to breath, to live with the pain anymore.

Sasuke ignored my reactions, he stood up, holding me in his arms and started walking. It was a smooth, fast pace, the walls blurred partially. He moved to fast for me to keep up with where we were heading. I remembered our room a little, its style and how it was one of the few things I had ever missed.

Sasuke turned, left, then right, then left again. I wanted to scream as he put me down on the object he had stopped in front of. I looked around through heavy lids to see it was our room.

"Sasuke..." I muttered weakly, I was so tired and the bed felt so good.

"Go to sleep, love," Sasuke softly whispered, he pulled the covers over me and kissed my cheek. Wait, did he just say _love_? I smiled for the first time in weeks, falling asleep happily.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Sasuke sighed as he watched Naruto sleep. He looked awful! Sasuke fetched one of the random servants in the hall; they would happily stop what they were doing to help him.

"Would you fetch Hinata for me?" Sasuke asked a random maid, she had grey hair even though she was young and had matching grey eyes.

"Certainly, Sasuke-Sama," She replied and ran off to fulfill he new orders.

Sasuke sighed and went back to Naruto's side. Once dinner rolled around, everyone would know what he had done. Then the counsel would surely strip him of his title. But he didn't care, he had his blonde again.

'_I never knew I could miss a person so much,'_ Sasuke thought, he sat in a chair next to the bed and waited.

Sasuke finally said it! Whoo! XD

*clears throat* Anyway, R&R, please and thank you!

See ya'll next time!


	10. Chapter 10 Treatment

Hey ya'll! I wanna say thanks to all those who updated!

Here's another chapter and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

Chapter 10

Treatment

After a while, someone knocked on the door. Sasuke got up and opened up the door a little. The servant on the other side was the one he had asked for, so he stepped aside and let Hinata in.

Hinata was the main healer in the castle and an old friend as most would say. She was a nice person, but a little too quiet for Sasuke's taste.

"Thank you for coming, Hinata. I need your help," Sasuke said as he closed the door. Hinata glanced at Naruto in the bed, then back to the raven-haired teen.

"Sasuke, you know this is risky, right?" Hinata said softly, she had always been a quiet person. Sasuke nodded before going over to the bed and sitting down once again.

"I need you to treat Naruto's injuries. He's been abused, raped, and most likely beaten before, during, and after," Sasuke explained, he hated thinking about it. Then he added, "You can treat the outer injuries if the rest makes you uncomfortable to deal with."

Hinata nodded, Sasuke knew she'd check the interior, exterior, and any other injury she could find. Yep, she was that good.

"Sasuke, I'm going to have to ask you to stay on the other side of the bed or leave the room. This might be a little tough for you to watch," Hinata suggested, she walked over to the bed and Sasuke walked around to the other side, giving her room to work.

Hinata pulled back the bed sheets and began without stopping to let the shock of Naruto's condition get to her.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0

I was in one of those cold, dark halls again, the ones with the 'water' that came up to my ankles. What did Kyuubi call this place again? My heart?

I felt the pull of the 'water' lead me in the same direction as last time. I willingly followed it this time; there had been no mind controlling force this time anyway. The halls were all quiet except for the noise the current made as it led me left, then right, then left again. It felt too familiar for this being my second visit.

Not long after, I was in front of the giant cage with chains and rope weaved around the bars.

"_**Hello Naruto, we need to talk,"**_ Kyuubi said, I could never get use to his evil voice no matter how many times I'd heard it. It was just that deep, dark, and menacing. Sometimes it's hard to think he's a fox.

"Bout what?" I asked lazily, I sat down and noticed that the current didn't trip me when I moved back to sit. I looked up at the cage confused.

"_**It is very likely that once people notice your absence, there will be a lot of trouble for your vampire,"**_ I nodded at Kyuubi's statement. I had tried to tell Sasuke that he would get in trouble, but he wouldn't have listened if the devil himself had said it.

"And what about it? It's not like he'll listen to anyone," I said, looking down at the 'water' covered floor. "It's not like he'd listen to me," I added, looking back up and meeting Kyuubi's crimson gaze.

"_**You have to make him listen!"**_ He shouted, his voice echoing through the halls of what I've been told is my heart. Actually, I noticed that it was darker than before and the walls were cracked and crumbling in some areas.

"But I can't!" I shouted, shooting up and glaring at the giant fox. "He won't listen to anything I say. He never has!" I screamed, I could feel them, the tears rolling down my cheeks. I wiped at my eyes and lowered my head.

Of course this would happen in front of the damn fox.

"_**Then maybe he'll listen to me,"**_ Kyuubi said, _**"After all, I could easily make him listen."**_

I didn't say anything. It was actually a good idea, but what's in it for him?

"Why? What's the catch?" I asked, looking back up at Kyuubi. I didn't mind if Kyuubi talked with Sasuke. I cared about weather he would try to kill him or not.

"_**No catch. We just have some… unfinished business,"**_ Kyuubi smirked, I thought about it for a second. If anyone could convince someone of _anything_ it would be Kyuubi. He was just that intimidating.

"… Alright. But on one condition," I said, holding up my index finger to symbolize one.

"_**Go on, I'm listening,"**_

0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Hinata was right, it was difficult to watch. Sasuke inwardly sighed, imagining what it must have been like to endure this for weeks.

Finally, Hinata was finished with her work.

"Naruto has no internal injuries," She began, "But I would advise you not to let him move around. I would also advise you not to physically show too much affection. If what you said about his condition is true, than he's most likely been severely traumatized. Be patient and gentle with him." She finished her report and bowed, walking towards the door.

"Thank you, Hinata. I really appreciate your help," Sasuke said, Hinata blushed and nodded. She opened the door and outside, Kiba was waiting. He glared at the teen vamp before nodding in approval. Apparently he had figured out the situation. Sasuke nodded back and then walked back to his chair by the bed, sitting at Naruto's side. He'd been bandaged up pretty good.

Sasuke sighed. He caressed the blonde's cheek, feeling a new wetness to the skin.

Sasuke wiped the tears from Naruto's cheeks, wondered what was going to happen now.

I don't know what it was, but I really didn't want to wake up. Waking up meant seeing Sasuke and that meant completing the deal with Kyuubi. I tried to hold onto my newly departed sleepiness, but I couldn't. My eyes fluttered open and I brought my hand up to shield them from the dim brightness that burned. All those weeks in the dark didn't help either; they'd adjusted too much to that darkness.

I groaned when I tried to sit up. It hurt like hell, yet it was a familiar pain.

"Naruto?"

I turned my head to the side and made eye contact with the raven haired vamp. Sasuke, who was holding my hand, looked at me with concern.

"Hey, Sasuke." I said weakly, and then added, "There's someone that wants to talk to you. He says that you need to put me back before you get us both killed."

I was surprised I could say all that, but Kyuubi was probably giving me a little of his energy.

Sasuke said nothing. His expression went from confused to anger to understanding.

"Alright," He sighed, I nodded, no so much to Sasuke or Kyuubi, but to myself.

'_Hey, you damn fox! You're up,'_ I thought, Kyuubi chuckled and Sasuke waited from his chair. I swear he had the patience of a 2 year old. He was getting fidgety and annoyed.

That oh-so-familiar red mist swirled around me with excitement, with passion. Kyuubi wanted freedom and now that I had temporarily given it to him, he was gonna enjoy it.

The mist clung to my skin, to my torn clothes or lack of. I held back my screams, the mist burned and I just wanted to scream as it made the pain that I had felt before increase.

Finally, it was over. Now I could just watch and listen and intervene if necessary, as Kyuubi and I had agreed while making our deal.

"**It's nice to see you again... Sasuke." **

Cliffhanger! MWAHAHAHA*cough cough*... um, sorry, I'm a little hyper...

Anyway, there ya have it! Hope you liked it, R&R, please and thank you!

See ya next time!


	11. Chapter 11 The Price

Hey ya'll, here's another chapter

Yeah, it's kind of long, but I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

Chapter 11  
The Price

_-_-_-_Last Time_-_-_-_

'Hey, you damn fox! You're up_,' I thought, Kyuubi chuckled and Sasuke waited from his chair. I swear he had the patience of a 2 year old. He was getting fidgety and annoyed._

_That oh-so-familiar red mist swirled around me with excitement, with passion. Kyuubi wanted freedom and now that I had temporarily given it to him, he was gonna enjoy it._

_The mist clung to my skin, to my torn clothes or lack of. I held back my screams, the mist burned and I just wanted to scream as it made the pain that I had felt before increase._

_Finally, it was over. Now I could just watch and listen and intervene if necessary, as Kyuubi and I had agreed while making our deal._

"_**It's nice to see you again... Sasuke." **_

0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Sasuke glared at the Naruto's demonic form. The first time in weeks that he was able to see his blonde and he had to talk to _this _bastard.

"**Aw, come on. Don't be like that,"** the demon said, his voice coming out of Naruto's mouth. **"We had fun last time we met, didn't we?" **

Naruto shifted to the edge of the bed until he was sitting in front of the raven-haired teen.

"What do you want, demon?" Sasuke asked, glaring at the now demonized blonde.

"**There is something I want to warn you about,"** He started off, **"Since you'd probably not listen to Naruto, I'm stuck with the job."**

Sasuke continued glaring at the figure sitting in front of him.

'_What does he mean?'_ "Of course I would have listened to Naruto."

"**Oh contraire, my vampiric friend. No you haven't."** The demon laughed, it was the sound of pure evil. Sasuke was about to say something, when the demon raised Naruto's hand to stop him.

"**Now, down to business. As soon as the dinner delivery boy goes to the cell, he'll see that it's empty," **Sasuke nodded at the obvious statement, **"Then, he'll report it and they'll most likely check here first. When they find us, Naruto and I will either be thrown in that cage again, or they will kill us."**

Sasuke just stared at Naruto, repeating that little section of the demons words in his head. Naruto had told him when he first saw him that he'd get in trouble. Hearing it now made him feel helpless; they won't keep him from his blonde again.

"I won't let that happen," Sasuke said, confident in his words, Naruto growled and glared at him.

"**You idiot!"** the demon screamed at him, instantly standing and knocking the chair and Sasuke over onto the floor. Sasuke got up quickly.

"You idiot!" It was Naruto's voice this time. Sasuke watched in awe as the red mist dissipated from the blonde's skin and partial clothing. Naruto instantly sat back down on the bed and covered up his exposed lower regions with the sheets. He was turned away from the raven-haired vamp.

The red mist came back, coating the blond again. That menacing laugh rose again, echoing through the room. The red mist didn't cling to anything this time. It was like the demon was there, but he wasn't in control. Did he even have a name?

"**Sasuke, I'm afraid our time is done,"** the demon said, his voice was off though, like it was a combination of Naruto's voice and his.

"And why is that?" Sasuke asked, glaring at Naruto's form. Who was he to say when they were done talking?

"**Ya see, you've upset my host. He doesn't want to talk to you right now. And frankly, neither do I, you're not that fun."**

"And who are you to say what I can and can't do?"

Naruto got up and stood with some difficulty. Sasuke tried to help him, but the moment he touched the red mist, it shocked him, warning him to stay away. Naruto's eyes weren't really his own, but they weren't the demons. They were a red-ish blue and the scars on his cheeks were normal. His hair had become spikier though.

That's not the thing that caught the vamp's attention. Naruto had tears streaming down his cheeks; they were partially evaporating due to the mist.

Naruto was rummaging through Sasuke's wardrobe, looking for something to where.

"**This'll due,"** He said, taking a dull red button-up sleeveless shirt and black silk pants. Naruto changed quickly and wiped his eyes with the old tattered clothing.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto and dragged him away from the wardrobe and to the bed.

"You're not going anywhere."

"But I don't want to die, Sasuke," Naruto muttered in his own voice even though the mist only faded a little bit. "And I don't want you to die either."

"We're not going to die!" Sasuke shouted, his anger got the better of him and he pushed the blonde down on the bed. Naruto looked up at him with those muddy blue eyes.

The mist dissipated once again and his eyes went back to the sky blue that Sasuke knew.

Then, the door opened.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0

I stared at the door as one by one, guards poured into the room. I figured this would happen. Bad shit always happened with my luck. After about 15 or so guards entered the room, Kakashi and a brunette in a military uniform walked into the room as well.

"Sasuke, you know better than to free prisoners," Kakashi said, his voice held the same boring tone as all the other times I'd heard it. I felt like saying 'I told you so,' but I couldn't find my voice. Even if I could say something, I didn't have the willpower right now.

'_Kyuubi, I need you're help again,'_ I thought to the fox. That damn fox wouldn't mess this up, his life was on the line too.

"_**Can't you just talk your way out of it?"**_ He replied, _**"These people are so boring!"**_

I looked down at the ground, then turned towards Kakashi and the brunette, the name Kiba was sown into the uniform where a name tag would be.

"K-Kakashi, I have someone t-that wants to talk to you," I said shyly, I didn't want to be on their bad side anymore.

"_**Damn it boy!"**_ Kyuubi screamed in my head, I winced as I was engulfed in angry red mist. This stuff sure was active today.

'_I bet Kyuubi will leave me alone for a while,'_ I thought absently, the fox growled at me and took over my body, making the red mist sting me and burn my wounds. Hell, screaming wasn't gonna help me, so why bother?

I took the back seat in my head and hoped that Kyuubi would help fix all of this mess.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Kakashi didn't reply to Naruto at all. Some of the guards reached for their swords and waited for the OK to attack, others were as calm at Kakashi and Kiba.

"And who is it that will be speaking?" He asked after a minute to determine weather or not the demon child would attack. Sasuke glanced from Kakashi, to Naruto, then back to Kakashi.

"**What a pity,"** The demon said, **"I can't kill any of you today."**

Kakashi shifted a little, the demon chuckled.

"Would you have a name?"

"**Kyuubi. I'm sure you've heard of me,"** Naruto smirked, the evil voice escaping his throat.

"Yes I have."

"**Than listen up and listen well! I don't need you people trying to kill me or Naruto. It's just not very polite," **Kyuubi chuckled, shrugging along with the sarcasm.

"You know why-"

Kyuubi raised Naruto's hand to silence him.

"**I'm not done yet. That was justified,"** Kyuubi reasoned, in fact, it actually was since the people in the crowd were threatening his injured host.

"You killed a man. How is that justified?" Kiba asked, losing his patience. Sasuke didn't dare interfere, he didn't want to be on Kyuubi's bad side, nor did he want to be against his own.

"**They were threatening my host. If dumbass over there hadn't caused a scene, then it wouldn't have happened."**

Sasuke glared at Kyuubi, it wasn't his fault Naruto had refused to talk to him about it. It wasn't his fault that people didn't like, let alone hate, Naruto.

"So, it was out of protection, was it?" Kakashi asked a little skeptic about the whole thing.

"**Yep, before I just wanted out, but I kind of like it here,"** Kyuubi confessed, **"It's the closest thing to home Naruto and I have."**

"Then how bout a deal," Kakashi smirked, this was a good thing, there would be less murders in a place that Kyuubi liked.

"**What's the catch?"**

Well, there ya have it

R&R please and see ya next time!


	12. Chapter 12 Almost Full Moon Rising

Hey ya'll

Here's another chapter and I hope you like it!

Warning- there is a lemon and it's a little better than the last, but tell me how I did, please!

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

Chapter 12

Almost Full Moon Rising

It had been 3 days since that deal and so far, I was really liking my freedom. It was a lot better than the whole 2 weeks I was down in that hellhole. I spent most of my time in the gardens and just roaming the castle. I stopped by the kitchen for my meals cause having them delivered to me by other people made me nervous. But right now that was the least of my worries.

Sure, only 3 days have passed, but Sasuke has been acting weird since yesterday. He avoided me the whole time and blamed it all on meetings and shit. That was half true, but what about the rest?

I gave up and figuring it out cause it's not like Sasuke would have answered my questions anyway.

Speaking of vamps, I hadn't seen Sasuke all day. He wasn't there when I woke up in _our_ bed. I did my usual thing and went to the one of the gardens. It wasn't crowded and people continued to avoid and ignore me, but that's normal for them.

I was sitting under a really big tree way in the back – which was now my new hiding spot as well- with my eyes closed and enjoying the weirdly comfortable conversation I was having with Kyuubi. If someone had told me I'd be able to have a nice chat with a demon 7 years ago, I would have laughed in there face.

'_**Hey boy, you've been found,'**_ Kyuubi shouted in my head, which I whipped around to see a suspicious Sasuke.

"What are you doing all the way back here?" He asked, sitting down next to me. I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my hand palm up in between us. Sasuke took my hand and I smiled as he did, both were fake.

We looked up and stared at the receding sunlight. It was almost night time. Over the last few days, our conversations have consisted of very few words.

Was he getting bored of me? Or was I too much trouble to deal with?

"Sasuke..." I started, losing my voice instantly; I didn't want to hear the answers.

"Naruto, it's gonna start soon," Sasuke said, I didn't really know what he was talking bout, so I didn't say anything. "They're gonna come tomorrow night."

"Who, Sasuke?"

"Remember Kakashi's deal?" I nodded; Sasuke looked up at the sky. He seemed to be struggling with this.

"So, I'll have to let Kyuubi fight," I said, "But it won't be too bad, we-"

"Wont be too bad? We're going to war!" Sasuke shouted, dropping my hand and I stared at the ground, listening to his rant and Kyuubi's laughter.

'_**He's right, boy. We might not live through this,' **_Kyuubi said, I couldn't help myself now. Everyone was so damn negative!

"So what? We just hope for the best and fight our hardest if necessary," I said, standing up and dusting off my pants. Everything after that was a blur.

Next thing I knew, Sasuke had pulled me down and was now towering over me on his hands and knees.

"You don't get it," Sasuke growled, I didn't look at him.

"Sasuke-Sama! We need to talk!" Someone called from the garden entrance. Sasuke got off of me and hastily retreated into the hall, leaving me on the ground.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Sasuke was completely pissed. That damn idiot didn't know the situation; he didn't know the nature of war. The nearly full moon was rising in the starless night sky.

Sasuke felt it like it was the completely full. The agonizing thirst tearing at his throat. He raised his hand to his throat at the feeling. He hated it.

He ran to his room, getting concerned looks from the others in the hall. He wanted to get as far from the garden as possible.

Sasuke knew exactly whose blood he wanted.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke turned around in full speed and stopped running. Naruto was running up to him.

"You... know you run… really fast," Naruto huffed, catching his breath. Sasuke stared at him.

'_No, no, No, NO!'_ He screamed in his mind. The thirst increased immediately. He didn't know if he'd be able to control it. And just at the memory of drinking Naruto's blood for the first time, his inner vampire took over. He wanted to taste his blood; he wanted to taste _all_ of Naruto.

"Naruto, come with me," Sasuke took the blonde's hand and walked to their room, which wasn't far away now.

Once they got inside the room, Sasuke slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Um… Sasuke?" Naruto backed up from the raven-haired vamp. Sasuke smirked and, moving at the speed of light, moved and almost threw Naruto onto their bed. Naruto yelped, surprised by the sudden action.

Sasuke moved onto the bed and pinned Naruto down in the time it took the blonde to blink.

Sasuke leaned down and gently kissed him, feeling him relax into the kiss, which was growing more intense by the second. The vamp slid his hands under the front of Naruto's shirt and broke the kiss only to yank off the shirt, then meeting the blonde again for another passionate kiss.

Sasuke yanked off Naruto's pants and underwear in no time flat, receiving a noise of panic from the blonde.

"S-Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"Just relax, Naruto. I'm not going to hurt you," Sasuke reassured, kissing down his neck and drawing out moans and whimpers from his blonde. Naruto did as he asked and didn't try to stop him as he kissed down his body.

Sasuke stopped right above Naruto's member, lightly kissing the tip. Naruto moaned and arched his back off the bed.

Yes, Sasuke was completely enjoying himself. He took the blonde into his mouth and the screams began.

It didn't take long at all; Naruto cried out Sasuke's name and came. Hard.

Sasuke licked his lips and kissed up Naruto's body again, meeting his lips with full force. Sasuke grabbed the bottom of his own shirt and pulled it off. He kissed the blonde over and over like he couldn't get enough of how Naruto tasted. He wasn't even thinking now, he was ready to just fuck Naruto into the mattress, but _'what if he's still getting over the all the rape?'_ popped into his head.

Sasuke stared down at Naruto for a minute, receiving a confused look from Naruto.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, reaching up and caressing the vamp's cheek with his fingers.

"Naruto, is it alright if I go further with this?" Sasuke asked, Naruto hadn't panicked so far, but what if…

"Yes, as long as it's you, I'll be fine," Naruto smiled and ran his hand through Sasuke's hair. Sasuke kissed Naruto yet again and steadily brought his hand down between Naruto's legs.

Naruto winced as the first finger entered him. Sasuke waited until Naruto had relaxed to add a second and start stretching. Naruto groaned at the feeling.

Though, then Sasuke added a third, Naruto cried out. Sasuke hit that spot again and got the same response.

"Sasuke…_more!_" Naruto yelled as Sasuke hammered it one more time before removing his fingers. He took off his pants and drove his own erect member into Naruto. He didn't wait for Naruto to adjust, he just rammed into the blonde fast and hard, but Naruto didn't seem to mind. The room seemed to get noisier with each passing second.

Sasuke kissed along Naruto's jaw and neck before nipping at the abused flesh. Then, the raven-haired vamp sank his fangs into his beloved's neck. Naruto screamed and, with the mixture of the pain and pleasure, came again.

Sasuke thrusted into the blonde a few more times before he came, giving a few short slow thrusts to make it last as long as it could.

This was the feeling he had wanted. He felt Naruto go limp in his arms, panting from their activity and blood loss. He licked the new wound before sitting up and pulling himself out of his blonde. Sasuke looked the boy over and felt the want to go another round, especially with that red liquid slowly emerging from the blonde's neck wound.

He felt that old thirst slowly drying out his throat.

Sasuke sighed and leaned down to the wound. He didn't want to hurt Naruto; he didn't want that thirst to take over. Sasuke slowly licked the hurt flesh, savoring the taste and closing the wound at the same time.

Sasuke sighed, content and worried at the same time. Why do they have to be at war with the werewolves? Why does everything he loves have to be in danger? Will he ever be happy?

Sasuke shifted Naruto's sleeping form from on top of the sheets and pulled them back before lying next to the blonde and covering both of them. Naruto curled up against the vamp and smiled in his sleep, Sasuke felt himself smiling as well. He held his blonde close and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to take him away.

Tomorrow, they're gonna need it.

There you have it!

R&R please!


	13. Chapter 13 Hidden In The Dark

Hey ya'll

Here's another chapter, though it's short

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto

Chapter 13

Hidden In the Dark

It took me a long time to wake up. I as too tired and too sore, but I didn't want to get up. Sure, my ass hurt like hell, but it was worth it.

Finally, somewhere during late morning or early afternoon, I decided to get off my lazy ass and got dressed. Thankfully, I was allowed to raid Sasuke's wardrobe.

When I was done, there was a huge mess on the floor and in the closet thing. I was wearing a black leather vest and black pants with think red stripes going down the sides.

Hell, if I was going to war tonight, I was gonna do it in style. But the mess on the floor was most likely gonna piss off Sasuke…again.

After _a lot _of cleaning, I left our room and wandered around. There weren't that many people out for it to really be afternoon. Usually the halls are packed with servants, residents and previous villagers. I use to wish that they would all leave so that I wouldn't have to listen to them, but once my wish came true, I got stuck with them once again.

Few insults were thrown at me due to lack of people, so there was a plus side. But the negatives outweighed the positives.

I decided to take my usual place in the back of the larger garden. It was a nice day out.

'_I still can't believe there's gonna be a war,'_ I thought, absently gazing at the clouds through the open ceiling. They were giving new threats of rain and a cool breeze blew them along slowly.

'_**Believe it, kid. You remember to let me out **_**before**_** the fighting starts, got it?'**_

'_Yeah yeah, shut up, would ya?'_

I shook my head and leaned back against a tree, wondering where Sasuke was. Kyuubi didn't really talk to me much, no theories or ideas about where my vamp was.

Wait, _my_ vamp? When did I start thinking like that?

I guess last night would explain that whole situation. Did we really do it because we loved each other? Was Sasuke just thirsty and needed a drink? Or was it cause of tonight?

I thought about those three questions for the longest time.

'_This might be the last time we spend the day like this,'_ I thought absently, not really expecting a reaction from the fox. He didn't give one anyway. Kyuubi was getting ready for the fight ahead of us.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Sasuke walked away from the meeting room for the third time that day. He sighed, few people acknowledged him in the hall. Hell, there weren't that many people around anyway. All of them were getting ready.

He couldn't concentrate during the meetings, there was too much to think about. How will the others fare in the war? What if the wolves win? What if we all die? What'll he do if he loses his blonde to the fight?

These questions weighed him down, but the ones that distracted him the most were the ones about Naruto. The only time he paid attention in those meetings is when they discussed the battle plans that dealt with Naruto and Kyuubi.

Then, he started thinking about last night. The way the blonde sounded and felt. The way his blood tasted and the way _he_ tasted. This was more than a simple attraction.

That's what made it so difficult. Did he do it for the blood? Or because he loved Naruto?

Sasuke sighed and continued on his usual path to one of the larger gardens that Naruto usually hid in.

As he suspected, the blonde was sitting under the same tree as yesterday. The same one where Sasuke had scolded Naruto for not taking the upcoming war seriously.

Naruto seemed to be deep in thought and didn't notice him sit down beside him.

"Naruto," Sasuke tried to call his attention, but it didn't have any affect on the blonde. He just stared up at the sky.

"Sasuke," He acknowledged the raven-haired vamp, not turning his head or even caring that Sasuke was there or not.

"I don't want you to fight tonight," Naruto finally looked at Sasuke, mostly in disbelief. Sasuke stared up at the sky and added, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'd say the same thing to you, but I'm afraid we can't do anything about it."

Sasuke took Naruto's hand and déjà vu settled into the scene.

"Sasuke, I-I…" Naruto started off, receiving no attention as the vamp stared at the clouds. The sun wasn't as high in the sky; it looked like it would start setting any second.

"Naruto, I don't want to leave this world with regrets," Sasuke began, "I'm sorry for the hell I've put you threw and-"

"I didn't think of it like that," Naruto interrupted. This time it was Sasuke's turn to stare with disbelief.

"Really?"

"Well, um… Sure, not all of it was great and in the beginning I kept thinking why me, but I don't regret any of it," Naruto said confidently, smiling up at the sky. The clouds all mixed together in colors of white, grey, pink, and orange. Fading in the light of the beginning sunset.

"What about last night?" Sasuke asked, he didn't really want to know the answer. He didn't know why he asked the questioning the first place, it just kind of slipped out.

"I didn't hate it," Naruto said, he starred at the newly shaded ground. He looked over at Sasuke sadly and added, "Why did you decide to do it?"

Sasuke reached over and wrapped Naruto in a warm embrace.

"Idiot, I love you. I wanted to know how I felt in case…" Sasuke trailed off, he let go of Naruto and noticed that his blonde was crying. "Naruto, are you alright?"

He looked up at his vamp and smiled. "Yeah." Naruto wrapped is arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed him deeply. "And I-"

"Every soldier, guard, and volunteer for the war, please head to the castle gate," A voice rang throughout the castle. Sasuke sighed and Naruto wiped his eyes.

"I guess that means us," Naruto said, standing up with confidence and offering his hand to Sasuke, who happily took it and got up.

The two of them walked to the fight hand in hand. Halfway there, Naruto let go of Sasuke's hand and the red mist that was Kyuubi took over his body, clinging to his skin and clothes. Sasuke stared at the scene, and so did the people and guards up ahead.

"**Good luck, vampire,"** He growled with a smile. Everyone could sense that he was ready for the battle.

With that thought, howls rose in the dark and Kyuubi met them with a roar of his own.

'_**Let the fun begin.'**_

Once the gate was down, everyone ran out to meet the wolves already charging at the castle. The night quickly filled with howls and screams as people and wolves died. Naruto sprang out and tore through the crowd of wolves, leaving a rain of blood to soak the bodies that littered the ground. Sasuke was fighting off wolves with a pair of silver dual swords, tearing apart wolves almost as quickly as Naruto was.

The scene wasn't one for the squeamish. Sasuke wasn't watching his enemies at all, he was watching his love. Naruto, shrouded in red mist and controlled by Kyuubi. He killed with such grace, such ease. Like it was second nature to tear apart flesh and break bone. It sent a shiver up Sasuke's spine. Then, he saw someone behind Naruto, grabbing him around the throat and throwing him down on the ground.

"Naruto!"

There ya have it

R&R please!


	14. Chapter 14 A Friend Among Enemies

Hello everybody, welcome to another chapter!

Warning, I like to put in cliff hangers, so don't hate me for the ending

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto!

Chapter 14

A Friend among Enemies

~Previously~

_Once the gate was down, everyone ran out to meet the wolves already charging at the castle. The night quickly filled with howls and screams as people and wolves died. Naruto sprang out and tore through the crowd of wolves, leaving a rain of blood to soak the bodies that littered the ground. Sasuke was fighting off wolves with a pair of silver dual swords, tearing apart wolves almost as quickly as Naruto was._

_The scene wasn't one for the squeamish. Sasuke wasn't watching his enemies at all, he was watching his love. Naruto, shrouded in red mist and controlled by Kyuubi. He killed with such grace, such ease. Like it was second nature to tear apart flesh and break bone. It sent a shiver up Sasuke's spine. Then, he saw someone behind Naruto, grabbing him around the throat and throwing him down on the ground._

_"Naruto!"_

0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Sasuke stared in horror as Naruto began to lose the fight with his attacker. He tried to move in their direction, but other werewolves and wolf demons stood in his way, charging at him with their fangs bared or their swords drawn. Sasuke wasn't in the mood to deal with them.

He ran, slashing, stabbing and dodging every enemy that blocked his path. He kept his eyes mainly on Naruto and the wolf demon. Kyuubi was slipping away and the real Naruto was struggling against his attacker. Then, with a few seconds, Naruto's arms fell and his body went limp. The wolf demon laughed, then screamed as a sword sheathed itself in his upper torso. He fell to the ground, spilling blood on Naruto. Sasuke grunted as he pulled his sword out of his body, he'd made it in time.

Sasuke kneeled over Naruto, forgetting all the fighting, and checked his blonde's pulse. He was alive.

Sasuke sighed in relief, but pain soon enveloped him as something strong, fast, and solid came across the back of his head. He landed in a puddle of blood and everything faded to black.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0

When I woke up, it was day time. I don't remember much of the fighting, since Kyuubi took care of that part. I sat up and quickly took in my surroundings. I was in some sort of room, a lot like the dungeon cells, but purely made up of steel and metal bars. It was a solid cage.

"Where the hell am I?" I muttered, recalling the fighting and the wolf demon who tried to kill me.

"Well, what do we have here?" A mocking voice came from outside the door. I turned towards it in hopes of finding out who the voice belonged to.

"W-who are you? What do you want?" I shouted, I got up and headed for the door of the cage-like cell, but after a foot, I couldn't move anymore. I looked down at my wrists, chained and shackled once again. At least they left out the collar.

I sighed and shrank back into the cell as my unknown watchman laughed.

"You have no business knowing that," He finally said, "but the higher-ups would like a word with you later," he added, walking off and leaving me in the cell, which was surprisingly dark for it to be day time.

Waiting for something to happen got boring really quick. Kyuubi went over escape plans with me for when they came to take me to their leader. I wouldn't be able to pull off any of them alone. This had to be the worst day of my life! No wait… Okay, maybe second worst day of my life.

I banged against the walls with my fists, with the shackles, hell I even kicked it. No one came to see what was wrong. I would bet money that nobody would give a damn anyway.

After what seemed like forever, footprints approached the door.

'_Kyuubi, come on out,'_ I thought, the fox demon laughed.

"_**Alright boy."**_

The red mist of Kyuubi's power clung loosely to my clothes and skin. It didn't burn and I still had control, but he would pick up the violence if anything went wrong.

The door opened and a girl that looked about Sasuke's age appeared from behind it.

She had grey hair and bright red eyes. She wore a leather battle suit like she was on some sort of mission.

She ran in and another girl came through the door, though she didn't look so serious. She had brown hair with blue highlights and blue-green eyes that held a hint of red. She was dressed in all black, her shirt had a purple heart with swirly designs and it said "respect."

"Hurry it up, Cody," She said, "They'll be hear any minute."

"Shut your trap," Cody snapped, she kneeled down in front of me and fidgeted with the shackles. She unlocked them with an old iron key and had me free in no time.

I sat there and stared up at the both of them.

"Come on, brat," The other girl said, "We don't have all day."

"Kira, be nice," Cody said as she got up. She offered me her hand, but I got up without her help.

"Whatever, wolf," Kira left quickly with speed faster than any human.

'_Vampire,'_ I thought, and then Cody left as well, but at normal speed. I followed them reluctantly, deciding weather or not Cody was really a werewolf. I had a feeling the word Kira had called her hadn't been an insult.

It didn't take us long to escape the camp, dead bodies littered the grounds in front of the castle and in the town. All the wolf bodies had turned human and the ground was muddy from blood.

I instantly though of Sasuke, was his body lying somewhere too?

We were in sight of the castle, but we stayed out of view. People were still fighting, but there were no wolves, just people.

It was easy to sneak past everyone, if they paid attention to us, then someone would take advantage of that and kill them.

Once we finally made it to the castle, we were greeted by guards surrounding us with swords. They recognized me at once.

"Naruto, where the hell have you been?" _'Oh, so now they were gonna be friendly after all their bullshit?'_ I thought, glaring at the guard who said it.

"I'm not reporting to you, where's Kakashi and Sasuke?" I asked, slowly but surely getting pissed off by these idiots. Could they at least put their swords down?

Finally, someone came down the hall and saw us with the guards at the secret entrance to the castle. Yes, I forgot to mention that while we sneaked around the fights, we kind of tried to sneak in.

Anyway, it was Hinata. (Sasuke had told me her name during the few days before the war.) She was busy-looking and had a worried look in her eyes as she saw us.

"Naruto!" She instantly ran over too us. "Where have you been?"

"It's a long story," I said, "Do you mind helping us out with these guys?"

Hinata nodded and surprisingly smacked a few on the back of the head. I did not see that coming. After a few mumbled apologize from the guards, they left us and went back to watching the entrance.

"So, where's Kakashi?" I asked, "And Sasuke?"

"Kakashi's still fighting," Hinata said, looking down at the ground. I looked back at Cody and Kira, who seemed to be arguing about weather to leave or not. Kira wanted to go, since the mission was done, and Cody wanted to stay to make sure things went smoothly for some sort of negotiation.

I turned back to Hinata, who hadn't moved.

"What about Sasuke? Is he still fighting too?" I asked, I looked around the empty halls; no one was around except us.

"Oh Naruto, Sasuke's…"

Hope you enjoyed!

R&R, please!


	15. Chapter 15 Please Wake Up

Hello and welcome to another chapter!

Please enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Naruto!

Chapter 15

Please Wake Up

I ran as fast as I could towards our room. Guards were posted outside the room and they didn't seem happy to see me.

"Hey demon brat, what are you doing here?"

"I wanna see him," I panted, taking deep breaths. The three guards posted at our door smirked. One muttered something I couldn't hear and then opened the door.

The room was dark and an eerie silence had taken over the room. It wasn't anything like I remembered it, and only one day had past. I guess that's all it takes for something to change. I looked towards the bed, where Sasuke was resting peacefully. He had a bandage that wrapped around his forehead. His cheeks were scratched and his skin seemed unusually pale, even for a vampire.

I walked over to our bed. Seeing him like this, it just made the room feel cold and empty. I pulled a chair up from one of the random corners of the room and sat down next to the bed. The room was so quiet that I could hear the clashes of metal on metal and the occasional thud of another body.

I held his limp hand in mine. It was all my fault. If Sasuke hadn't saved me, than he wouldn't be here, lying unconscious in this cold room. I could feel the tears prick my eyes and fall as I partially lie down on the bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the sound of killing outside the castle.

It's been about a week since the fighting started. Neither armies surrendered, but the fighting had come to a stand still. Sasuke still hasn't woken up and I haven't left his side except to use the bathroom. I've rarely eaten anything the whole time. Kyuubi has been trying to get me to eat, but that hasn't had any effect either.

I don't know how long I had been sleeping that night, but something or someone was shaking me. I didn't really want to get up, but the shaking continued.

I groaned in protest as I opened my eyes to the dark. Our room still held that eerie silence, but not like before. It didn't seem so lifeless either.

I raised my head from the bed and froze.

Sasuke sat up, awake and alive. He looked at me, questioning why I was slumped over the side of the bed.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Naruto," He acknowledged, smiling a little. It had always been rare to see Sasuke smile, but when those rare moments happened; I was usually the only one around.

"Sasuke!" I shouted happily, jumping up on the bed and tackling him with a hug. Sasuke wrapped his arms around me loosely.

"Naruto, what's gotten into you?" He asked, letting go of me. I didn't move, too stunned by his question. I'd almost forgotten it was my fault he's like this, that he'd been asleep for a week.

I let him go and backed up off of the bed. I could feel the tears sting my eyes for the ump-teenth time this week.

"Naruto?"

"I'll go get Hinata and Sakura," I said, giving myself a reason to run out of the room. I never liked Sasuke seeing me cry, weather it was because I was happy or not.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Sasuke sighed as Hinata left the room. As Naruto had said, Sakura and Hinata had shown up to check his injury. Sasuke waited until Sakura both girls had left before ripping off the head bandage and nearly jumping out of bed. He threw on some clothes and semi-calmly walked down the hall, trying to find Naruto.

It seemed to be the middle of the night and no one was around. The last thing Sasuke could remember was the war and saving Naruto. Where the hell did his blonde go anyway?

Sasuke checked all the usual places that he usually found said blonde, but all were abandoned. All the gardens were empty, the maids haven't seen him, and the cooks said that he hasn't visited the kitchen in a week.

Sasuke sighed, running his hand through his hair. Then, it hit him. If Naruto didn't want to be found, then he would go someplace no one would expect to find him.

The vamp quickly strolled down the corridors to the dungeon area. Naruto had hated it there, so this is where he thought to hide. Sasuke paused at the entrance.

"It's alright Naruto, he doesn't blame you," A female voice rang through the empty cells. Sasuke froze.

"B-but what if he does?" It was Naruto's voice, he sounded like a little kid whose favorite toy just broke.

"Dry it up, brat. If that asshole blames you for something like this, than he's not worth your time," another female voice said confidently. Sasuke opened the dungeon entrance quietly and closed it with the same silence.

"So Naruto, you said he woke up today, right?"

"Yeah, and I'm so glad that he's awake," Naruto said, sniffling a little. Sasuke followed their voices to the last cell to the right.

"I bet the feeling's mutual, so there's not much to worry about," the first female said. Sasuke turned the corner and entered the cell, voicing a quick, "What the hell's going on?"

In the corner farthest from the door was Naruto, sitting next to him was a girl about his own age with long grey hair and red eyes. Across the cell from them was a girl of the same age with brown hair and blue highlights. Her eyes were closed, but soon opened to reveal blue-green eyes. Naruto hugged his knees to his chest and buried his head in them.

"Who are you people?" Sasuke asked, "And what are you doing to Naruto?"

"Cool your jets," The brunette said, glaring at him half-heartedly. Sasuke glared at her, but didn't say anything.

"I think we should introduce ourselves," The grey haired girl said, standing up and pouting when Sasuke glared at her too.

"I'm Cody," she said, pointing to herself, "And that moody piece of PMS is Kira." Cody pointed to the brunette leaning against the cell wall, she waved lazily.

"I don't care who you are, but why are you here?" Sasuke asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"We came to join you're side of the fight," Kira said, walking over to Naruto's side of the cell and kneeled down, patting him lightly on the head. "So, we rescued blondie here for you."

Naruto looked up at her, then at Cody, that at Sasuke. He wiped at his eyes and stood up, but stayed in his corner.

"Naruto, we need to talk," Sasuke said, Naruto didn't look at him as he nodded and walked out of the cell. Sasuke turned and followed him, taking hold of his hand and tugging him towards their room.

Now he knew why his blonde was acting the way he was, but Sasuke was going to have to convince Naruto that it wasn't his fault. And he knew the perfect way to do it.

I hope you liked it!

R&R please!


	16. Chapter 16 You're A WHAT!

Hey ya'll!

Here's another chapter, over 50 reviews so far XD Thank you all who read this story and thank you all reviewers!

Warning!- there is a lemon

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Naruto!

Chapter 16

You're a WHAT?

I followed Sasuke through the empty halls with my head down. The halls seemed endless, we just kept walking. After a while, Sasuke stopped and that's when I looked up. He seemed so determined to do something. I'm not sure what though.

We stood in front of the largest garden in the whole castle. The one I usually hid in the most because it was my favorite.

"Naruto, what was that all about?" Sasuke asked, I bit my lip and looked down at the ground again. He was still holding onto my hand. I walked forward into the garden, but Sasuke still held on no matter how far I walked. As I went, he followed. I went all the way to the back, to the massive trees I leaned against and the place where I watched the clouds. But now it was a cloudless starless night. Distant crows bellowed their dark songs.

Sasuke stopped at the kind of largish entrance the larger trees made. The way they were laid out, they seemed to isolate their own section of the garden. I went to the farthest corner and sat down, hugging my knees to my chest.

'_He has to blame me, anyone else would,'_ I thought, that little line kept repeating itself in my head. I buried my head in my knees and wanted to fade away right then and there. I don't know where the idea of fading away came from, but it sounded pretty good considering that I felt like shit.

I heard Sasuke's footprints as he approached me. I felt him touch my head and I looked up into those easy-to-read onyx eyes. He was kneeling in front of me, worried and slightly frustrated.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" He asked, I waited for him to continue with 'with you' but it never came.

"It's all my fault, Sasuke," I whispered, I usually just brushed him off when he asked that question, but I didn't want to lie and say that I was fine.

"What's all your fault?"

"You got hurt 'cause of me," I stated, I saw the emotions fade into one another through his eyes. The concern faded to confusion, which faded to understanding.

"You did nothing wrong. I knew this could have happened if we went to war. It might have happened anyway, but none of it was your fault," Sasuke placed his hands on either side of my face, making sure I was looking at him. "I wouldn't have changed anything that has happened. I still love you, Naruto."

I stared at him in disbelief. He leaned down until our lips were centimeters from touching. Then, he whispered, "And I always will," and finished it by kissing me as passionately as he could. It was one of those kisses where I could tell he was putting his all into it.

I met him with the same kind of force. I reached up and tangled one hand in his hair, the other around his neck. Sasuke pushed apart my knees and moved between them, pushing me up against a tree.

I would have preferred going to our room first before doing something like this, but it was kind of romantic to be under the night sky, but what if someone found us…

Sasuke seemed to read my mind, he pulled away from me and sat up, bring me with him.

"Come one, let's go," He said, smiling one of his rarely seen smiles.

Between Sasuke's vampire speed and the darkness of the night, I couldn't tell how long it took him to pick me up, exit the garden, and get to our room. I blinked and the next thing I knew, he was on top of me on our bed.

"Now, where were we?" He said, sitting in between my legs and running a hand under my shirt.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Sasuke smiled to himself as he looked up and down Naruto's now naked body. It had taken him less than seconds to strip him, and little did Naruto know that he had a few tricks up his sleeve. He leaned down and kissed his blond gently, like always. Though it didn't take long for the kisses to get sloppy and the room to heat up. Oh, how he wanted to fuck Naruto into the mattress, but he didn't want to make it too short of an experience.

Sasuke picked up something from the small table next to the bed. Naruto followed his hand and gasped.

"You are _not_ tying me up!" Naruto glared at the pair of handcuffs in Sasuke's hand. Sure, the last time they were used had been a wonderful experience, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to use them again.

Sasuke leaned down and kissed the blonde's neck. When it seemed that the distraction was working, he cuffed Naruto's hands to the headboard with a soft 'click.' Naruto struggled against them, tugging so hard that the cuffs cut his wrists. Sasuke's head snapped up at the smell.

"Bastard, untie me!" Naruto yelled, squirming under Sasuke.

Said vampire was currently more interested in the blood dripping from Naruto's wrists. Thirst tore at his throat and he obeyed it, swiftly closing the distance and licking at his blonde's wrists and the blood covered cuffs. Naruto's whimpers only drove him further and he kissed down his arm and to his lips.

"Naruto, I want you so badly right now," Sasuke whispered against Naruto's lips. He pulled back, looking over Naruto's body again. It didn't help his mood at all.

"Only if you untie me," Naruto said, "I don't wanna be tied up."

Sasuke smirked and half-heartedly reached for the cuffs, then pulled back with a soft, "Nah, you look so much sexier that way."

Sasuke kissed down Naruto's chest, nipping at the skin along the way, but not hard enough to break it. Little antics like this made Naruto a little more willing than usual as the room echoed his moans and whimpers, encouraging Sasuke even more.

Sasuke kissed down Naruto's body, loving how the blonde was reacting. Apparently he was warming up to the cuffs. Sasuke stopped when he got to Naruto's member, going past it and kissing along the blonde's inner thigh, moving from the left to the right and leaving small bite marks along the way.

"Sasuke… S-stop teasing," Naruto moaned, fidgeting and tugging on the cuffs, causing a little blood to spill onto the bed. Sasuke smirked and took the blonde's erection into his mouth, going down slowly and sucking lightly, setting an antagonizing, slow pace. Naruto bucked his hips and whimpered at the teasing. It made him feel light-headed and the slight blood loss wasn't helping. He moaned Sasuke's name, fading a weak tone like he was gonna pass out.

"Naruto, are you okay?"

"No! I'm dying here!" Naruto shouted, tugging again at the cuffs and letting out a sigh of frustration. Sasuke smirked and positioned Naruto's legs over his shoulders, nipping at Naruto along the way. The he took him into his mouth once again, but bobbing his head faster and sucking hard every now and then. The room became very noisy.

It didn't take too long for Naruto to lose it. He screamed as he came and collapsed onto the bed. Sasuke happily lapped up the mess he had caused.

Naruto's eyes fluttered, he closed them but it didn't last long. Sasuke licked his fingers and pushed one into Naruto without warning, making his blonde gasp.

"No sleeping, we're not done yet," Sasuke said, kissing his way up Naruto's body. He added the other two fingers at the same time and stretched the blonde. When he pushed back on Sasuke's fingers, he removed them.

"Stupid, w-why do you… get to wear clothes?" Naruto panted, playfully glaring at his vampire. Sasuke kissed Naruto hard, earning sweet little noises from the boy under him. He took off his shirt quickly, then went back to kissing his beloved as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He nudged his aching erection against Naruto's entrance.

"Are you ready?"

"Just hurry up. I wanna feel you now!" Naruto whined pushing against Sasuke and moaning loudly.

Sasuke was happy to help, thrusting into Naruto fast and hard. Said blonde hissed, tears pricking his eyes due to sheer ecstasy. Sasuke didn't wait for him to adjust, he hammered into his blonde fast and hard, the need grew with every thrust and cry as he repeatedly hit Naruto's prostate. He could feel the pressure built up and so could Naruto.

Naruto screamed Sasuke's name as he came. The raven haired vamp followed shortly, groaning his blonde's name and collapsing next to him on the bed. Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and looked over him again, happy with his handiwork.

"I love you," He whispered, and then he switched their positions so Naruto was lying partially on top of him. His blonde had no objections. Naruto laid his head on his beloved vamp's chest ad muttered a quick "Love you too" before passing out with a smile.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the angelic look of his lover sleeping. He reached over and pulled the sheets over both of them before falling into a dreamless sleep.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0

The next few days were busy and peaceful at the same time. I spent most of my time with Cody since Sasuke was attending meetings and Kira didn't bother to wake up during the day. We talked and I showed her the gardens and my other favorite places in the castle.

It was weird half the time, but fun nonetheless. During every conversation, I wanted to ask her what she was, since I had a hunch she wasn't human. One day, I did.

It was while we were in one of the smaller gardens and it was really sunny.

"Hey, Cody?"

"Hm?"

"Um… What are you?" I asked bluntly. I knew it was rude and she didn't answer. I panicked a little, making an even bigger fool of myself.

"I'm sorry, it was a stupid question. Forget I said anything," I quickly blurted out, rubbing the back of my head.

"It's okay," She said, "I figured you'd ask eventually."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, but you can't tell anyone. Especially Sasuke." Cody said, holding a finger in front of her mouth as she spoke, showing that it was meant to be kept secret. I nodded.

"I'm the Alpha's daughter."

"WHAT?" I yelled, Cody looked around quickly. Nobody was around or paying attention in the halls.

"Be quiet!"

"B-but you saved me from their camp. Why?"

"My father's a bastard. He deserves everything he'll get." She said confidently, I just stared at her. Then, we heard footsteps and looked over at the entrance to see who it was.

Sasuke glared at Cody, his eyes bright with anger.

There ya have it

R&R please!


	17. Chapter 17 Falling

Hey ya'll, here's another chapter

Thank you all reviewers and readers as well!

I won't be updating for a couple of weeks due to vacation and stuff, so just a little bit of info there

Disclaimer~ I do NOT own Naruto!

Chapter 17

Falling

"Naruto, what is the meaning of this?" Sasuke asked, he didn't even look at Naruto, just continuing his death glare that was directed at Cody.

"Sasuke, I…" He stuttered, Sasuke glanced over at him, not really caring if he was scaring his beloved or not. Naruto shrunk back into the trees in the garden. Cody stood up, giving Sasuke an equally matched glare.

"I choose to come here because this war is ridiculous! But all bad boys do is fight," She said, crossing her arms in front of her chest, leaning against a tree.

"What the hell do you know, you stupid wolf?" Sasuke growled.

"No, what do _you_ know?" Cody shouted, she walked up to Sasuke and stared him right in the eye. Then, she looked over at Naruto, then back at Sasuke. She gave Sasuke one last stare before brushing past him and into the hall.

Sasuke didn't turn to follow her or see which way she went. He'd decide later weather to lock her up or not. But now he had other problems to deal with.

"Naruto, come here," Sasuke called, looking at Naruto. He tried not to glare, but he was pissed. Naruto stayed against one of the back trees, staring at him with fright. Sasuke sighed and walked to him, frowning when he got up, turned and jumped onto one of the branches. Sasuke walked quickly with his vampire speed and grabbed his blonde's leg before he reached the branch. He flung him onto the ground with a thud.

"Don't run from me, we need to talk," Naruto whimpered from the pain of his shoulder and back. Sasuke kneeled in front of him, but didn't let go of his leg, instead, his grip tightened.

"Sasuke, that hurts!"

"Did you know about this?"

"No! I just found out, I swear!" Naruto shouted, he held Sasuke's wrist in an effort to make him let go, but had no luck. Sasuke believed him, but not entirely.

"Why were you speaking with the enemy?"

"I didn't know! Please, Sasuke!" Naruto screamed, yanking at his arm as his grip tightened, if this continued Sasuke would break the bone. Tears fell from Naruto's closed blue eyes. Sasuke's rage wasn't letting up, he let go of Naruto's leg and stood up.

"_Don't_ say my name," He muttered, venom coated the words. Naruto curled up on the ground, crying his eyes out as Sasuke walked away.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0

I don't know how long I laid there crying. My leg hurt like hell, so did my back and shoulder, but that was the least of my problems. Kyuubi helped heal my injuries, so they were gone.

Eventually I gathered up all the energy I hadn't used crying and stood up, wobbling on my feet at first before walking out of the garden. Night had fallen and no one was in the halls except the occasional guard or servant. Surprisingly, both of which cared about me walking the halls in the dark. I didn't pay attention to any of the people I saw wandering around.

I didn't go back to Sasuke's room. I knew I would no longer call it our room ever again. The thought alone made me feel like I was dying inside. I utterly miserable. I couldn't take it anymore…

And at that, red mist began to swirl around me, stinging me, burning my skin. I ran as fast as I could. I don't really know where I was running to, but I didn't care. I was running faster and faster as the mist enveloped my body, but Kyuubi didn't take over. He didn't say a word, but he gave me his power.

I was changing more and more with each passing second. I had passed a mirror and I stopped to see the damage, or lack of.

My blonde hair held streaks of red and was spikier. My eyes had become red and thin, more like slits than human eyes. I had fangs and the mist had formed a sort of red fox tail. I looked like a monster.

I could feel tears sting my eyes again. I wiped them away. I was done with crying. I turned and bolted down the empty hall. I ran up stairs, past people, ignoring screams of terror and cries of surprise.

I ended up on the top of the castle's highest tower. It was flat and stones edged the structure. I walked over and stood on the edge, looking down at the tiny trees. The massive drop would most likely kill me instantly.

I'd die for sure…

I thought back to all the good times I'd had in the castle, with my new friends, with Sasuke. It all flooded my mind at once. Apparently Kyuubi was trying to make sure I didn't jump.

I threw back my head and screamed as loud as I could, most likely waking up everyone in the castle and the enemy camp. I screamed until my throat hurt, letting all my pain out as tears fell down my cheeks.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Sasuke shot up, waking up instantly to the sound of screaming. He knew that scream.

"Naruto!"

He shot out of bed, wearing the same clothes as he had during the day, and walked out into the hall. So did others, a few were shocked by the commotion, a few started to cry at hearing Naruto's cries. Sasuke took a step forward, then another, towards the screams of the blonde he knew so well.

He knew why Naruto was hurt; he knew exactly why he was screaming. Then, Sasuke ran. Using his vampiric speed, he rushed down the halls, but he felt that he wasn't fast enough. Guilt gathered in his slow beating heart, more and more with each scream he heard. Even as the castle walls blurred together and the stairs flew by under him, he didn't feel like he was running fast enough. Finally, he made it to the tower and there stood Naruto on the edge, ready to jump or step back like he hadn't decided. Red mist clung to his skin, giving him a tail. His hair was spikier too, like when Kyuubi fought in the war. That deadly grace, Sasuke wished, would stay dormant right now.

"Naruto?" He whispered, said blonde's head wiped around and stared at him, giving him a clear view of Naruto's tears.

"S-Sasuke?" His voice was scratchy and soar from all the screaming. Naruto turned around, his eyes red from more than just crying; his scars were thick and darker.

"What a-are you doing here?" He asked, Sasuke stepped forward and Naruto shuffled backwards a little, almost to the point where he's fall.

"Just get away from the edge, Naruto," Sasuke said, Naruto frowned and turned his back to Sasuke.

"So now you care? You thought I was a traitor!" Naruto screamed. "Even though I loved you enough to take half of the shit you gave! I took all that fucking humiliation and pain while I was in the dungeon so I could see _you_ one more time!" Naruto sunk to his knees at the edge of the tower, crying as hard as he could.

"Naruto, I-"

"And after the fighting, I waited a week for you to wake up! _A whole fucking week_, Sasuke! I endured most of this shit for you! If you loved me, you would have believed me! But all you did was hurt me," The last part came as a whisper. Sasuke was shocked by Naruto's outburst. He didn't want to speak, in fear of making it worse. He didn't want to move, in fear of Naruto deciding to jump. But he stepped forward anyway.

"Naruto, I was confused," He said finally, taking another step towards Naruto. "I'm sorry for what I've said and done. Just get away from the edge."

The red mist dissipated a little, making the red fox-like tail fade away. Naruto turned towards Sasuke once again, not believing what he heard.

"W-what?"

"I still love you, now get over here," Sasuke was watching Naruto's feet to make sure he wasn't about to fall or jump. Naruto didn't move, he fell to his knees and cried into his hands. Sasuke walked over to him and kneeled in front of him. He placed his hands on either side of Naruto's face and raised his head, making their eyes connect.

Naruto panicked and pulled away from Sasuke's touch. Then, he couldn't feel the ground anymore.

"Naruto!"

There it is!

And yes, I am a sucker for cliff hangers, but I'll start working on the next chapter once I et home from spring break!


	18. Chapter 18 Satisfaction

Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter!

Yeah, it took a while, due to spring break, but here it is

Disclaimer~ I do NOT own Naruto!

Chapter 18

Satisfaction

_~Last time~_

"_W-what?"_

_"I still love you, now get over here," Sasuke was watching Naruto's feet to make sure he wasn't about to fall or jump. Naruto didn't move, he fell to his knees and cried into his hands. Sasuke walked over to him and kneeled in front of him. He placed his hands on either side of Naruto's face and raised his head, making their eyes connect._

_Naruto panicked and pulled away from Sasuke's touch. Then, he couldn't feel the ground anymore._

_"Naruto!"_

0X0X0X0X0X0X0

I hadn't wanted Sasuke to touch me, so I jerked back. Then, couldn't feel the ground. I'd fallen without knowing it. But, it only felt like it had lasted a second even though I could still feel the wind brush against me.

My mind was numb and all I wanted to do was sleep. I was exhausted from crying and screaming. I held my eyes closed, not knowing if I was still falling and didn't know it or if I wasn't.

Kyuubi's power dissipated as I gave up. I could feel myself change back to normal, it made the night air even colder and I shivered. My clothes weren't for the night time.

Then, something strange happened. I felt someone pulling me up. I opened my eyes and saw Sasuke leaning over the edge of the tower, holding onto my arm.

"Sasuke?" The whisper left my lips without me realizing. He yanked once and pulled me up over the edge and into his arms. The warmth felt good, I cuddled up to the warmth and rested my head on his chest, listening to his slow heartbeat which seemed to be a little faster now.

"Don't _ever_ do that again," Sasuke whispered in my ear, he held me tight, afraid to let me go.

"Sasuke, I'm s-"

"Don't apologize. This is my fault," Sasuke's shoulders shook slightly; I could feel something wet on my shoulder where he was resting his head. I pulled away from him and our eyes met. My tear stains were old and dry, but Sasuke was trying his best not to show his. He'd always tried to keep the tough guy act in front of everyone. Well, either that or he was constantly PMS-ing around everyone but me.

I couldn't help but feel guilty at the sight of him crying.

I reached up and wiped away his tears, leaving only sad, guilty eyes.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. How I treated you before, I was really upset and I didn't want to accept the idea of you siding with them. I'm sorry," Sasuke confessed, it was like a whole other side of him! The whole month and a half I'd been here, I'd never seen him cry. He wasn't hiding anything from me right now, this was purely how he felt.

"It's alright, Sasuke. It's okay," I said, hugging him even though it seemed like the roles were switched. "I'm sorry for scaring you. I'm sorry I caused a mess like this. Are you still upset with me?"

Sasuke shook his head, afraid that his voice would betray him. I smiled and stood up, bring Sasuke with me. He wiped at his eyes until his tears were dry. And with our hands intertwined, we headed back down the tower and into the comforting darkness of the castle.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Sasuke kept his head low as they passed worried people in the halls. Some smiled in relief, some glared with disgust at his blonde. Naruto ignored the glares, but smiled back at the ones who were happy to see him alive. Said people also smiled at Sasuke, he didn't smile though. He felt like crap, he knew that he caused his beloved this grief.

Without running or super speed, it took a while to get back to their room. Both boys were tired and Sasuke walked into the room while Naruto hesitated.

He turned and glanced back at Naruto before holding his hand out to the blonde.

"What are you waiting for?"

"I don't know, do you really want me back?" Naruto asked, glancing down at the ground like a lost puppy. Sasuke smiled and walked over to Naruto before taking him into his arms.

"Of course I want you back," Sasuke said, he let go of Naruto and pulled him by the hand into the room and to the bed. Sasuke sat down and pulled his blonde into his lap, holding him like it was the first time he ever had.

"Sasuke?"

"What is it, Naruto?"

"Do you really still love me?"

Sasuke paused, he immediately wanted to take away all the blonde's worries and reassure him. Instead, Sasuke smiled and gently made Naruto look at him. His blonde was averting his gaze still, but the vamp didn't care. He leaned down and pressed against Naruto's lips with his own. Instead of freaking out or pulling away like Sasuke thought he would have done, he simply closed his eyes and enjoyed it.

When Sasuke pulled back, Naruto slumped and fell against his chest.

"I'm sleepy, Sasu," He mumbled, snuggling up to the teen. Sasuke turned and laid down on the bed, bringing Naruto with him. He continued to hold him tight until both of them drifted off in to a peaceful slumber.

A few days had gone by and nothing eventful had happened. Sasuke was thankful for this, but there was one other problem he was thinking about. The wolf girl Cody. Naruto was already in the garden, so he didn't have to worry about him. But what was he going to do about her?

He wandered the castle, trying to think of what to do or how the situation should be handled. He was close to the main garden and he heard someone talking.

"I'm not going back!"

"But Cody, he might not be too lenient if he does lock you up or something! He doesn't trust you and all three of us know it!"  
"He wouldn't do that, Kira!" Naruto?

"The hell he wouldn't! I bet he's thinking of something to do to her right now!"

"I'm still not going back." Sasuke guessed that was Cody's voice.

"We don't expect you to go back to them, just to another wolf tribe. Maybe a neutral one." Kira said.

"There is no neutral tribe! Besides, my father would kill me if I went back." Cody said.

"Then we'll just have to try to convince Sasuke to let you stay."

There was a pause and Sasuke tensed as he listened in on their conversation.

"Well, speak of the devil." One of them whispered, he couldn't tell who had said it.

"What! He's _listening!_" Next think Sasuke knew, Cody had run into the hall and was glaring at him.

"What do you want?" She asked, Naruto and Kira came out next. Sasuke looked straight at Naruto, then glanced at Kira before looking at Cody.

"Just how would you convince me exactly? Why would your father kill you?"

"Because I sided against him. And I'd like to live longer than this stupid war." Cody replied, growling at the vamp. Naruto walked forward, past Cody and Kira. He walked straight up to Sasuke and stared at the ground.

"Please let her stay. She's on our side," Naruto insisted, Sasuke had a hard time resisting his puppy eyes, but he didn't quite agree with the idea. He couldn't think of a punishment anyway, so he just sighed and glanced over at the girls.

"If you hurt anyone in the castle, me, or Naruto, I'll make sure you'll regret it. I don't trust you, but I'll let you stay," Sasuke said, then added, "For now."

" Alright bloodsucker, I wouldn't hurt anyone of you people anyway," Cody said with a smirk before turning and walking off. Kira nodded at Sasuke in approval before doing the same.

Sasuke sighed again and looked at Naruto, who was smiling bigger than usual.

I Hope you liked it!

R&R, please and thank you!


	19. Chapter 19 Sightings

**Ok, here's another chapter and I hope you like it!**

**It's not that great, but I wanted to bring in Itachi, so here it is!**

**Thank you all reviewers and everyone who has ever added this story to their favorites list or alert list or whatever!**

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own Naruto!**

Chapter 19

Sightings

The next day seemed like the longest day of my entire life. Everyone was running around and stuff. Was there gonna be a party or something?

I stayed in my little corner of the castle as everyone worked. It was the smallest garden in the entire place, but it was cozy and quiet and I really liked it. Sasuke had a million and one meetings and Cody was off doing stuff, then again, she could have taken Kira's advice and slept the day away. I sighed and just watched the clouds go by.

I spent hours just sitting there, talking to Kyuubi every now and then, but mainly watching the clouds. I could see that tower from before, the one I almost jumped off of. It was tempting at that moment, but remembering it got a swift mental kick from my damn fox.

It was finally turning dark out and that meant that the meetings and stuff would be over. I was never allowed to go to them once they found out about Kyuubi, but after the fighting, they had offered again and I'd declined. I'm just not into crowds I guess.

The sunset was blocked by that tower, making it cast a shadow over the garden and through the halls. A shiver ran down my spine. It was like someone was watching me.

I looked around the small garden and I thought I'd saw Sasuke at the entrance. Well, it kind of looked like Sasuke, an older version maybe. It was so weird.

I looked back at the castle tower and saw the same figure standing on the edge, facing the garden. The older version of Sasuke seemed to be staring straight at me.

"Hey, Naruto," I heard from the entrance of the garden. I turned and saw the real Sasuke. He seemed run down and tired from a long day of meetings. I looked over at the tower again, but the figure was gone.

I shrugged it off and left the Garden, hand in hand with Sasuke. But part of me kept remembering the look in the man's red eyes. Another shiver went down my spine and Sasuke noticed.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No, it's nothing," I said, smiling a little.

And with that, we walked the rest of the way in silence.

That man kept invading my thoughts the whole night and I barely slept. I tried to block out the thoughts, but they came back every time I looked at Sasuke's sleeping form. The man had looked a lot like him, his eyes were the same as Sasuke, just a few facial differences and the hair style was different, but the same color. It was so strange.

I didn't want to mention it to Sasuke. He'd probably think I was losing my mind or hallucinating because I had missed him so much. But why would I see him older?

'_What should I do?'_ I thought miserably. Hiding things from Sasuke was never a good thing, he gets so pissy sometimes, it's like he was possessed by the devil himself.

'_**Stop worrying about it and tell the damn vamp! Man, I'm going to get NO sleep!'**_ Kyuubi ranted, he wasn't a good person… um, demon to talk to when he's sleepy. I sighed and looked over at Sasuke curled up next to me.

'_In the morning,'_ I thought, and then I closed my eyes and let Kyuubi have his peace.

Yeah, that morning had gone as well as I thought it would.

"Wait, what did you see?" Sasuke asked, looking at me like I'd just ran into a wall.

"I'm telling you, it was a man with the same eyes as you and the same hair color. It was in a low ponytail and he wore a massive black cloak!" I over explained. We were still sitting in bed and I just wanted to go back to sleep and forget about what an idiot I sound like.

"Did the cloak have red clouds on it?" Sasuke asked, I stared at him.

'_Wait, wait, wait, he BELIEVES me?'_

"Y-yes."

Sasuke stayed quiet after this. I knew I shouldn't have told him, but keeping things from him isn't very trustworthy, so…

Not soon after, Sasuke got dressed and left for his usual meetings. I sighed and laid back down, sulking over the little misshape.

'_Are you happy now?'_

'_**Well, you got a reaction. He apparently doesn't think you're crazy.'**_

'_Now what do I do?'_

'_**How the fuck should I know! Go back to sleep.'**_

I didn't have to be told twice, I closed my eyes and waited until I fell asleep.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Sasuke avoided nearly everybody that day. Sure, he went to his meetings, but he didn't pay attention and as soon as they were over, he bolted out of the room.

'_Why is he back! I can't believe he'd even come back to this place after what he'd done!'_ Sasuke thought, panicking at the thought of the man, his older brother. It was like a dream. No, not a dream, a nightmare.

Sasuke kept replaying Naruto's description of the man in his head.

'_It has to be him. But why now?'_

Sasuke sighed; he didn't even realize that he'd walked back to his room.

He opened the door and peered inside, and to his dismay, Naruto was asleep on the bed. Sasuke walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, quietly watching his blonde sleep.

No, he wasn't thinking at all when he stroked Naruto's cheek with his thumb, feeling the soft skin and wondering how this was all going to end. Naruto turned his head, his eyes fluttering open and drowsily peered up at the vamp. All Sasuke could think about was his brother, he didn't want him to hurt his beloved or anyone else he cared about. He didn't want to think about it.

All of the sudden, Naruto forced himself to sit up. He stared wide eyed at his vamp.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto asked, Sasuke didn't feel the tears until Naruto leaned over and kissed them away.

Sasuke pulled Naruto into a hug like it was his last. He didn't want to think about the possibility of losing his blonde.

Naruto pulled back, pouting and looking extremely worried. Well, Sasuke usually doesn't cry unless it's for an extremely good reason.

"Come on, Sasu. Tell me what's wrong." Naruto said.

"I…" Sasuke started out, he sighed and started over. "I have something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"The man you saw, the one you said looks like me. He's… He's my older brother," Sasuke said staring down at the bed sheets. Naruto cocked his head to one side and let out a puzzled "what?"

"My older brother, Itachi, has not stepped foot in this castle since he killed our family and turned me," Sasuke muttered, he didn't want to think about it, but he owed Naruto this explanation.

Naruto pulled the teen to him and held him tight. He figured they were family but not this.

"I'm sorry I told you that I'd saw him," Naruto said, "I'm sorry I brought it up. I shouldn't have-"

Sasuke cut him off with a quick kiss to the lips. He was actually glad Naruto had told him. He would have been worse if he'd seen Itatchi himself.

"Naruto, I'm glad you told me. Though if you see him again, tell me or Kakashi immediately," the vamp teen said, seriousness laced every word. Naruto nodded and held onto Sasuke once more.

The end of the day was approaching quickly, so Sasuke did what he did best at the end of the day. He took hold of Naruto, leaned over him, pushed him back onto the bed, and gave him a long slow goodnight kiss that left them both breathless.

"Good night, Naruto," Sasuke whispered in his beloved's ear. Naruto smiled and curled up to him, muttering a small goodnight. Naruto fell asleep quickly, but Sasuke couldn't quite get there yet. He kept thinking about his brother and between that and what he should do now; he would never get to sleep.

'_Itachi, what are you up to?'__

**Well, there ya have it! Hope you liked it and all!**

**R&R, please!**


	20. Chapter 20 Gone

**Hello and welcome to another chapter!**

**Thank you all reviews and people that read and like this story.**

**I actually didn't think it would be this long so far, but here it goes!**

**Disclaimer – I do NOT own Naruto! _**

Chapter 20

Gone

'_The full moon's coming again,'_ I thought miserably in my garden corner. Seriously, I spend all my time here, but I have to do _something_ while everyone's busy. We're gonna have to fight again.

I sighed and did something I usually don't do, I left the garden and walked own the long hall that lead to the meeting room. It never took long to get anywhere in castle anymore. I know this place like the back of my hand… Well, now anyway. The meeting was still going on apparently, there were shouts and yelling coming from the room and through the closed door.

"Damn it! This is serious!" That was definitely Sasuke, his ranting is very…. Unique.

"I'm not saying it's not. What I _am_ saying is how do we know if your plaything is telling the truth."

"He's not my _plaything_, he's my _lover_!" Sasuke screamed, I could feel myself blush. It's the first time I'd heard him refer to me as his lover.

"The point being," I think that was Kakashi, "Itachi has supposedly returned to do whatever is on his secrete agenda. Naruto usually isn't one to lie about this kind of thing, so I believe it."

"Can't you see, that stupid demon made it up because he missed his bed partner!" A few of the people in the room had laughed, but it quickly died down.

"I-I'm not a plaything, am I?" I muttered to myself. I should have just stayed in my garden.

'_**They don't know shit about you! Don't let it get to your head!'**_

I backed up from the door and walked backwards until I hit the opposite wall. I could still here them talking.

"You shitheads! He fought with us to protect the castle! He fought to protect your sorry asses! The ones that actually fought know this, but all of you poking fun at my Naruto, you don't know _shit_!" Sasuke was on full out rampage mood now, he hated the council on a normal basis, but when they start badmouthing… I shuddered; glad I didn't take up the offer long ago to actually attend the meetings. Talk about scary.

'_**Ok, this is stupid! They need a demon's perspective.'**_

'_I let you out enough as it is... You promise not to kill anybody, right?'_

'_**Yes, I promise not to fucking kill anybody.'**_ Kyuubi sighed like a frustrated child. I closed my eyes and silently thanked Kyuubi for letting me take the back seat from this bullshit.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Sasuke was absolutely pissed. Fuck the counsel, he should just dismiss all of from their positions, but then he'd have to deal with a new counsel. Talk about major headache! He sighed and leaned back, partially ignoring most of the counsel's comments. Then, the door opened.

"Naruto?"

It wasn't Naruto that had walked into the room. His hair was spikier and his eyes were red. The scars on his cheeks had darkened as well and overall, he seemed pissed.

"**Hi vamps,"** Kyuubi growled, **"I need to have a word with you people."**

"What are you-" Sasuke said.

"**That didn't include you, lover boy."** Kyuubi looked over at Sasuke and he saw a slight hint of the blue eyes he loved so much. It only lasted a second, but Sasuke nodded anyway.

"What is the meaning of-?"

"**Shut it, asshole!"**

The one who had spoken, Neji, glared heavily at the demon. Neji was the one who had wanted the demon gone, and the only people who stood with him were a higher counsel official, Orochimaru, his gang, and few castle residents. The other counsel officials, Shikamaru and Shino wanted no part in this particular meeting, along with other members of the counsel, because it was about expelling said demon.

"You have no authority here, demon. Why don't you just move on and find another fuck buddy somewhere else," One of the residents said, Kyuubi whipped his head around to look at the idiotic dumbass that dared badmouth him.

"**You know what; the full moon's coming around again. You have a supposed criminal lurking somewhere in the castle and werewolves are about to be knocking at your doorstep. You underestimate your own power and you have the nerve to think you can command**_** me**_**. Well, here's some news for you. When the day comes that you actually need me or Naruto, you'll just be shit out of luck! **So, fuck you people!" The end of that 'speech' had been in Naruto's voice.

"How do we know that Itachi isn't just after Naruto?" Orochimaru asked, smirking and creeping out every squeamish person in the room.

"No, he's not like that. Itachi was never interested in kidnapping, messing with, or even being around demon hosts. He wouldn't target Naruto," Sasuke muttered to himself, drawing memories of Itachi from when he was a little kid. Itachi had always hated the idea.

"The Itachi you knew is no more, he disappeared a long time ago," Orochimaru said, walking up to Sasuke at the front of the room. He walked right past the slightly possessed Naruto, the red had slightly faded from his eyes, but the aura of hatred only increased.

When the bastard got too close for Naruto's liking, he ran up and stood in between Sasuke and the man.

"What's this? Is the demon brat getting in the way of Sasuke's most trusted adviser?" He said, Naruto growled at him, letting out his hatred in short bursts.

"_**We**_** don't trust you."** Both Kyuubi and Naruto seemed to say at the same time, both voices spitting venom.

"But this isn't up to you," Orochimaru hissed. He punched Naruto in the gut and, due to not having Kyuubi's full power; he gasped and fell to his knees. Sasuke stood up and was at Naruto's side in the blink of an eye.

"This meeting is adjourned. I never want you to bring this up again," Sasuke hissed as he picked up Naruto and left the room.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

'_Remind me never to let you loose ever again,'_ I thought miserably as I laid in bed, my stomach still aching from the punch. I looked up at Sasuke and tried for the hundredth time in the last hour to sit up. I groaned as I achieved my stupid goal, and apparently got the vamp teen's attention as well.

"Naruto, you shouldn't be trying to get up," He said, I just shook my head and tried to sit next to him. I fail miserably, almost falling off the bed. Thankfully familiar arms caught me and held me tight. To my disappointment, instead of helping me sit up, Sasuke put me back onto the bed and held me there for a second or two, reducing me back to square one.

"Sasuke," I groaned, annoyed beyond belief. "I don't want to stay in bed."

"You are going to stay even if I have to tie you down," He said, smirking. Then he added, "Unless that's what you're hoping for."

Well, there was that too, but now wasn't the best time to think about that.

"So, stay put and I'll be back shortly."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To talk to Orochimaru and the rest of the conspiracy counsel."

I slowly sat up and looked Sasuke in the eye.

"I don't trust that… That man, if that's what he is." I shuddered, Orochimaru creped me out and I'd only seen him that one time.

"Well, I for one don't care weather you trust him or not. I still have to straighten this out and-"

"All he wants is to get in your pants!" I blurted out. I remembered the look in the man's eyes when he looked at Sasuke. Like a beast stalking his prey.

"Naruto, what is your problem? First you barge into the meeting room, then you half way prove Neji right, and then you think that my most _trusted_ advisor wants me in his bed." Sasuke ranted, tired and annoyed by the day's events. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Ok, first off, Kyuubi barged into the meeting room because they were badmouthing him." I said, gathering my defense. "And secondly, I know that man is bad news. He just… has that feel about him."

Sasuke shook his head and turned towards the door. I knew what he was thinking.

'_He must think that's I'm too much trouble to be around.'_ I thought, I rolled over and wondered if he thought that all the time.

Seconds later, I heard the door open, then close with foot steps heading down the hall. Then, the strangest thing happened. The door opened again, without a sound, and closed quietly. I rolled over and froze.

In the doorway stood Itachi, Sasuke's older brother.

"Hello, Naruto."

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Sasuke stormed down the hall, he was completely pissed now that he'd actually talked to the snake bastard. It was easy finding Orochimaru, and even easy telling him to leave Naruto alone. But then, the man had wrapped his arm around him and tried to make a move. Sure, he'd known the snake man for years and years, and maybe the man had hugged him before, but never had he tried to hit on him.

'_Naruto was right,'_ Sasuke deducted and he decided, since the sun was starting to set, that he'd go back and see how said blonde was doing. He was gone longer than he thought he would be. But what could possibly have happened.

Sasuke entered their room and looked around the empty space. The bed was a mess, tables were knocked over, a few chairs were scattered. Shit, even the _dressers_ were knocked over!

"Naruto," Sasuke called, seeing if he was hiding or if he really wasn't there. He got no answer back._

**There it is! R&R, please and I hope ya'll continue reading!**


	21. Chapter 21 Lying Is A Vertue

Here's another chapter for ya'll to enjoy!

Um, yeah, there is a little suggestive stuff *coughrapecough*, but it's alright for people to read, no lemons or anything.

Disclaimer - I do NOT own Naruto!

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Chapter 21

Lying Is a Virtue

Sasuke sat alone in the messy room, waiting for some news on his beloved's whereabouts. Hours ago, he'd ordered Kakashi and his men to search every inch of the castle grounds. So far, none had reported with any news at all. Whoever first said no news was good news was full of shit and should have been thrown off a cliff.

The room was still trashed, there was no news on Naruto's whereabouts, and Sasuke was just sitting in his room like a… there wasn't even a word for it!

Sasuke sighed, falling back onto the messy bed. Then, something poked him in the back. It wasn't like a knife or anything, but it wasn't the sheets either.

He threw the sheets off the bed and found a piece of paper in the pile; it was folded so small he almost didn't see it. It took him only a second to unfold it.

_Hello, little brother. You've grown up since the last time I say you, but you still haven't learned. I believe the blonde that inhabited this room with you is your lover, correct? It seems that you haven't broken him yet, judging by the mess he made. I'll just have to fix that. I hope we can meet up again and maybe, Naruto will have a new master._

Sasuke stared at the note. Itachi had taken Naruto? He should have figured as much. But they couldn't be too far, maybe somewhere in the town. Sasuke pulled a wireless radio out of a near by (still standing) bedside table and hooked it around his neck, sticking the headphone in his ear and speaking into the microphone.

"Kakashi, report outside my room immediately. I have a lead."

0X0X0X0X0X0

The room was dark. Where was I anyway? My mind was blank; I doubted I could even put two and two together. I wanted to sit up. I wanted to walk around the 'room', if that's what it was. But when I tried to move my arms and legs, they seemed to be tied down.

Wait, tied? Who would tie him up like…?

Itachi! Yeah, he came into the room and tried to tie me up right then and there. I remember resisting and making a huge mess that use to be the room. Man, Sasuke's going to be pissed. Does he even know I'm gone?

There was movement to my left, but I couldn't turn far enough to see it. Then, I saw movement to the right of me out of the corner of my eye. Then, the shadows talked.

"You did well, Itachi."

"As usual, now the vampire prince will have to surrender."

"I bet he's looking everywhere, hn. Probably tearing apart the castle, hn."

"Down to business."

Itachi was there, along with three other people, all of them male. So, I did what anyone else would do. I pulled against the ropes as hard as I could.

'_Hey, damn fox, help me out here!'_ I desperately thought, Kyuubi didn't answer. I tried again and got the same response. I struggled and someone's hand landed on my forehead. I stopped instantly.

It's not like I wanted to stop trying. I really wanted to get out of there and back to Sasuke, but, it's like I had a bazillion pounds weighing me down.

"Naruto, there are a few questions we want to ask you," Itachi said, I looked up at him and caught a glimpse of his hair as my eyes adjusted. I couldn't move my head, so I couldn't fully glare at him.

"And why would I do anything you want?"

"Because we said so, hn." A blonde with long hair half way in a high ponytail came into view. I glared at him, too. Itachi finally took his hand off of my forehead and then, I felt a hand on my neck. Then, something wet toughed it. It felt weird, like the good weird but all wrong.

It was gone as quick as it had appeared. I glanced at the man and froze. There were… Holy shit; there were mouths in his hands!

Then, the roped around my wrists and ankles were gone. I tried to move again, but I couldn't.

"Sit up."

My body moved on its own and I couldn't stop it. I sat on the edge of the table.

"Now when I ask a question, answer it."

"And if I don't?" At least I could speak the way I wanted.

"We'll get there when the time comes," the certainty in Itachi's voice was scary. It seemed that he was going to do all the asking, the others acting as witnesses, or maybe punishers…

I looked down at the floor, still not able to move my head or body.

"Now, what is your full name?" Wow, that was simple.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Itachi seemed to take some interest in this and a snicker or two came from behind me. Itachi's eyes flicked to the men, then back to me.

"How did you and Sasuke come together?" If all the questions were this meaningless and simple, then I won't have anything to worry about. Something told me that it was going to get complicated real fast.

"He sent people to kidnap me."

"And why did he do that?"

I glared at the floor. Itachi waited for me to answer and I heard one of the men behind me step forward.

"I was supposed to be his play thing," I muttered, the man instantly stepped back. Itachi moved to the next question.

"What are they planning?" Itachi asked, I didn't answer.

"And what if I hypothetically don't know?" I answered, I heard the man walk up again and stop on the other side of the table.

"Are you refusing?"

"Maybe."

Itachi nodded once and the next thing I knew, the blonde man had me on his lap and was tying my hands behind my back. All of the sudden, I could move again. What good that does now.

"Are you going to answer?" The man asked, I turned my head away from him. I could tell the blonde was smirking.

"I'll take that as a yes."

0X0X0X0X0X0X0

It had been hours since Sasuke, Kakashi and the other men had started searching the town. ( AN - also hours since Naruto's interrogation had started.) If Itachi had left that note to taunt him, then they had to be close. Kakashi had taken the south side, Sasuke had taken the north side, and the other men had spread out in the search.

Sasuke opened every door he came across, even if they belonged to the same building. He searched every structure he entered with his vampire speed listening for any movement or the slightest sign of life.

And then, he heard it. He heard what sounded like a sob and it was gone in a split second. He walked up to a door he was about to open and honed in on the sound. Someone was crying on the other side.

He practically ripped the door off the hinges. The place must have been a tavern or something. There was a bar and tables were thrown all over the place along with chairs bottles and broken glass. The sound was barely there, but it was there nonetheless. Sasuke walked to a spot behind the bar where the sounds were coming from. He tapped the floor with his foot and it sounded hollow. He stepped back and opened the trap door, making the noise cleared. Within seconds, Sasuke was in the basement of the old tavern and frozen to the spot at the end of the stairs.

After a second, his body stepped forward towards the table in the middle of the empty room. Then another. Then another.

On the table was a curled up body wearing only a white torn and stained shirt. The person wasn't moving much, just enough to tell that they were crying. When Sasuke got close enough, he saw a matted mass of blonde hair.

"Naruto?"

"NO!" Naruto screamed, he covered his ears with his hands. They were bloody from his raw scratched wrists. Sasuke ran over to the side of the table Naruto was on.

"Naruto, it's me. Naruto, it's alright, I'm here now!" Sasuke tried to make Naruto open his eyes and see him, but the blonde wouldn't stop screaming and fighting. Sasuke stepped back from Sasuke and stared down at the floor, listening to his beloved's hurt cries.

Naruto then started to try to sit up a little, but failed with a cry of pain. Sasuke was by his side in a flash, helping him and even though he didn't scream when Sasuke'd touched him, the pain was still there.

"Naruto?" Sasuke held him up as he opened his eyes and looked up at him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder and closed his eyes again. Sasuke smiled and slowly picked him up. The blonde winced, he hurt everywhere. Sasuke was up the stairs and out of the tavern in a few strides with his vamp speed. He'd sent a simple report to Kakashi and the others. It consisted of three words.

"I found him."

**Hope you enjoyed it! Yeah, um… if ya'll review and stuff, I might update with the next chapter later this week!**

**R&R, please!**


	22. Chapter 22 Trauma Of The Major Kind

**Welcome to another chapter! I home ya'll like it and thank you all those people to have: a) favorited this story, b) reviewed, c) continue to read this story, or d) all of thee above! **

**If you've chosen letter D, then I hope you continue what you're doing and have fun along the way. **

**To all those who didn't answer with the choice above, thank you anyway and same message applies XD **

Chapter 22

Trauma of the Major Kind

It was safe to say that Naruto wasn't comfortable around Sasuke at all, since he and Itachi looked so much alike. The blonde had been sleeping until they had gotten to the castle, then all hell broke loose. When Hinata had started to look his injuries over, Naruto had woken up and started screaming bloody murder.

Sasuke had eventually calmed him down and once Naruto had noticed that Hinata was a girl, he reluctantly let her help him. And now, Sasuke was waiting for her to finish.

'_What did they do to him, I wonder,'_ Sasuke pondered, he figured Itachi had raped him, put he had to have had accomplices or something. Injuries like those don't just come from one person.

Just then, Hinata came out of their new temporary room. Sasuke stood up (since he'd been sitting on the floor outside) and waited eagerly for her to speak.

"None of the injuries are life threatening, but he had some internal bleeding and he is extremely traumatized." She said.

Sasuke sighed with relief.

"But there's one more thing," Hinata stated, Sasuke glanced at her confused.

"It seems that Naruto's demon has been… knocked out, I suppose. Because of that, he isn't healing as quickly as he usually does."

"Is there any way to draw Kyuubi out?" Sasuke asked.

"Not that I know of, but I do not know much about demons. Maybe you should talk to Kakashi."

Immediately, Sasuke radioed for said man to meet them in front of the room. The air in the hall was filled with tension when Kakashi arrived.

"Hinata, tell Kakashi everything you know about Naruto's situation. Maybe this can be fixed." Sasuke muttered, opening the room to the door and closing it behind him. He glanced at the mass of blonde hair that was barely poking out from under the sheets.

Sasuke walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Is that you, Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he pulled the sheets from over his face. Sasuke nodded and ran his hand lightly through his beloved's hair.

"Are you going to be alright?" Naruto asked, Sasuke just smiled. Naruto had been tortured and who knows what else, and he was worrying about the vamp instead of himself.

"I'll be fine, Naruto. You just focus on getting better," Sasuke said, he was about to leave and let his blonde rest when said blonde took the vamp's wrist in his hand and help onto it loosely.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, Naruto just tugged a little and scooted over in the large bed. He looked up at his vamp and smiled shyly.

"Are you sure? I could always stay in another room and-"

"Just get in the bed," Naruto said, shouldn't he be scared of contact instead of welcoming it? Sasuke sighed and crawled under the covers next to the blonde, who then got comfy by practically laying on top of him. Sasuke was extremely confused about Naruto's mental status right now, but he shrugged it off and held his beloved as said person fell asleep.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

I groaned as I slowly woke up, the room was cold and felt like it was missing something. I looked around and realized that I was alone. I looked down at where I had been laying on Sasuke, and there was a pillow in his place.

I yawned and looked around the dark room. Images from the other day started popping into my head. The questions echoed in my mind, the phantom aches of the men having their way with me; the past screams burned my throat.

"_It would have been easier on you if you'd just answered the questions."_

I spun around towards the door. Itachi's voice repeated itself in my head, I shook it violently.

"Stop it!" I screamed, flailing on the bed and curled up, clutching my head with my hands over my ears. I couldn't hear anything over my screaming, though I felt the sheets become damp and the wetness sliding down my cheeks. I could hear them laughing at me in the memories. I felt someone touch my shoulder. I flinched and didn't look to see who it was.

"Naruto, snap out of it! It's alright, I'm here now and it's alright!" I heard a voice say softly, none of _them_ would have said anything like that. I rolled over and came face to face with Sasuke, Kakashi, Hinata, and Cody. I reluctantly removed my hands from my ears, looking from one face to another.

"Make it stop, Sasuke. Make it stop, please," I sobbed, curling up into the sheets once again. I closed my eyes tight, trying to stop the tears. But they only got worse. I felt something wrap around me. It was warm and comforting, so I figured it was my vamp. Though, I wasn't sure at all that's who it was, I snuggled up to the person and cried into their shirt. I heard Kakashi and Cody talk about solutions so some sort of problem, but Sasuke, sounding closer than the others, yelled at them about how this a bad time and other shit. I didn't hear Hinata speak at all, but with her attitude, she probably wouldn't try to speak up over all the yelling.

Once it all died down, I opened my eyes and looked up at my holder, who was indeed Sasuke.

"We have to find a solution now so he can heal," Cody spoke up, Kakashi was leaning against a wall and Hinata was standing near the bed at Cody spoke her reasoning from near the door. Sasuke didn't respond as he held me tight, petting my hair softly and telling me everything was going to be alright.

I wanted to believe him, I really did, but the voices in my head drowned out his. I didn't want to think anymore, so I just let my body go limp in Sasuke's arms and just enjoy the warmth before I relapsed from the trauma.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Sasuke didn't want to listen to the others argue on ways to bring back Kyuubi to help Naruto heal.

"Maybe we should check for a hidden seal. Maybe they damaged it," Cody suggested, Sasuke sighed and laid Naruto in the bed, but the blonde just looked up at him and held onto his hand loosely.

"Have you forgotten that I've seen every part of Naruto? There is no seal," Sasuke said, turning towards them, but still holding onto Naruto's hand.

"Oh, right," Cody rubbed the back of her head and thought long and hard before Kakashi finally spoke up.

"She might be right. Not all demon seals are visible," Kakashi said, getting dumbfound looks from the vamp and wolf girl. He sighed and continued, "Some can be seen and others are attached to a person's spirit instead of their body."

"So the demon is sealed inside Naruto's _spirit_?" Sasuke shouted, earning him a light squeeze from Naruto. Cody shook her head and sighed, leaning against the door frame and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"So, is there a way to fix this?"

"Well, I might know a way…"

**I hope you liked it! Yeah, I know, I'm a sucker for cliffhangers, but I can't help it.**

**R&R, please!**


	23. Chapter 23 You're going to Fix Me w

**Hello once again peoples! I wanted to let you know that the story is coming to an end. Can you believe it? Sure there might be at least 5 or so more chapters, but that's not far off! **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy! **

**And I wanted to thank all of (A) the wonderful people who have reviewed this story, (B) the awesome people that have favorited this story, (C) all the great people that like this story, or (D) if all of these apply to you, than you're just super wonderfully awesome!**

**Disclaimer~ I do NOT own Naruto!**

Chapter 23

You're going to Fix Him with Scribbles?

Sasuke listened intently to everything Kakashi said, seeing Cody nod out of the corner of his eye. Naruto had fallen asleep during the explanation of the procedure, but he still loosely held onto Sasuke's hand.

"But I'm not sure if this sealing technique will work on someone's spirit," Kakashi finalized. Cody stood up straight and walked over to the bed, looking from Sasuke to the sleeping Naruto.

"There's one more thing," Kakashi said, "During the writing phase of this thing, the symbols have to tough skin."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke said, tightening his grip on Naruto, causing the blonde to squirm.

"He will have to be naked for the symbols to reach him. Most likely he will resist, so either you have to keep him calm or we'll have to tie him down. The latter will only make the situation worse." Cody sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, brushing a few strands of hair from his eyes.

"The full moon is coming up too. In four days." She said, looking up at Sasuke. "We can't win without Kyuubi, but he shouldn't have to fight these battles."

"If he heard you say that, he's prove you wrong," Sasuke said with a smile. Well, maybe smile was a ways off from what he was doing, but the amusement was there. Cody smiled, and then stood up as she saw Kakashi walking out of the room.

"We should do this as soon as possible. The quicker he heals, the less danger he'll be in during that night," Sasuke said, watching her nod on her way out.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0

This time when I woke up, Sasuke was still there. I had had a very empty dream, I tried endlessly to talk with Kyuubi, but he never answered. I sighed and looked over at Sasuke; he was asleep next to me, hand in hand.

And so I tried again…

_The halls were emptier that before, yet the walls had fixed themselves. There was no 'water' overflowing them. In my recent tries, I hadn't even been able to reach the Kyuubi's chamber. The halls had crisscrossed to the point where I got lost way too easily without the previous guiding current._

"_Kyuubi, you here?" I shouted and got no answer. I began to walk down the hall to my left. I didn't remember the way, so guessing was the next logical thing to do, right?_

"_Kyuubi?" I called, waiting for an answer, but having no such luck. I continued to walk, taking random turns I thought looked familiar, though they all looked alike._

_To my surprise, I turned into a pitch black dead end. It seemed way too familiar, yet it seemed like I've never taken that turn before in my life._

_Then, suddenly, there was a small flicker that turned into a ball of fire. It twisted around at the end of the hall, transforming and growing in size. _

_This wasn't a dead end hall. No, the growing flame had revealed bars and chains at the end. But, why was Kyuubi's cage shrouded in darkness._

"_K-Kyuubi, are you there?" I walked up to the cage, right next to the flame and peered inside. Kyuubi was on the floor, lying on his stomach. He seemed to be breathing, but he wasn't moving other than that._

_I backed up from the cage, the flame instantly went out and I was surrounded by darkness. _

I shot up in a sitting position as soon as my eyes opened. I was panting and my clothes were damp. I lifted my hand, but found resistance. I looked down and saw Sasuke still asleep next to me, where he had been during my visit to Kyuubi. I lifted our hands and sighed.

'_Why is there always something going wrong?'_ I thought, most people would have expected me to freak out at having contact with anyone. Even though Sasuke and Itachi look a lot alike, as long as I know its Sasuke, I won't care. Anyone else, well that's a different story, one I didn't know the ending to.

I heard a groan from beside me, Sasuke shifted and rolled over onto his stomach. His hand left mine and his arm rested around my waist. I looked down at him, jumping a little when we made eye contact. He hadn't been sleeping after all.

"Hey," I offered weakly, he sat up and pulled me to him like most morning wake ups.

"Hey," He said back, I guess it was gonna be one of those quiet days, especially with Kyuubi not… around. I kept seeing his body on the floor of the cage, lifeless. I'd rather have his insults right now.

"Naruto?" I turned away from Sasuke when he tried to make me look at him. I can't fight now, I can't keep my end of the deal. Kakashi was going to throw me back in the dungeons now. Sasuke forced me to look at him, not taking the silent treatment very well.

"What's wrong?" He asked, I looked away and simply rested my head on his shoulder.

"Kyuubi is… he's not waking up. They did something to him and he's not waking up!"

"You've seen him?"

"I finally found him in the hallways, he's caged there." I said, Sasuke didn't say anything. I looked up at him, hoping he would have an answer to the problem, because I sure didn't.

"Naruto, there might be a way to fix this," Sasuke said. "Kakashi has an idea, but it might involve a few things you won't be alright with."

"What?"

"Kakashi thinks the seal is broken," Sasuke said. I looked up at him confused. Catching my gaze, he quickly explained what a seal was and how it manifests itself.

"But, I don't have one of those, you know that too!" I said, Sasuke shook his head, so I gave him the same gaze as before.

"He believes that Kyuubi is sealed to your spirit, not your body."

"But!... Is that even possible?"

"Apparently so," Sasuke sighed, so did I. Sasuke leaned back onto the bed and I cried out in surprise as I fell with him.

"So, what's this solution that Kakashi told you?" I asked, Sasuke rolled up over so he was on top of me, looking me in the eye before he sighed.

"Well, Kakashi said that to seal a demon to someone's soul, they have to be at their weakest. So to repair it would have to have the same condition. He'll have to write symbols around the area and… and on you. They have to touch skin, so you'll have to be naked."

"What?" I hissed. Not an angry sound, but a surprised one for sure. Sasuke sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed. I sat up and stared at the back of his head.

"If you want Kyuubi back, he'll have to do the sealing technique to repair any damage. I'll be there with you if you want to go through with it. He said I'd have to keep you calm through the whole thing, and then wear you out… Or he'd have to tie you down and do it himself, but in a different way." Sasuke explained. He seemed a bit off about it. I scooted next to him and placed my arms around his neck.

"Sasuke, as long as you're there, I'll be okay. I trust Kakashi, too, but I'd probably freak out if you weren't there." I confessed, he looked over at me and smiled before hugging me and resting his head on mine.

"I just want you to be alright, Naruto. That's all I want."

"I know, Sasuke… I love you," I whispered, smiling as leaned down and kissed me gently.

"I love you, too."

**There ya have it! R&R please and thank you!**

**P.S. ~ If you have any ideas or ways you think it should end, then include it in the review (if you review) or send me a pm and I'll take your advice. Thank you! (And if you do review or pm me about it, it will be a happy ending!)**


	24. Chapter 24 The Sealing

**Hello! OMG! I can't believe I'm updating this early! Oh well, it' only been a day, right? And what else do I have to do when I'm home alone bored out of my mind?**

**Anyway, enjoy and thank you all readers and reviewers and all middle people!**

**Psst! Don't forget to read the bottom after the chapter, there is something I absolutely must have your opinion on, and yes, it pertains to the story!**

**Disclaimer~ I do NOT own Naruto!**

Chapter 24

The Sealing

The procedure that Sasuke talked about took place the next night. I hadn't seen Kakashi all day since he didn't come to visit and, of course, Sasuke kept me in the room all day except for using the bathroom and mealtime. It's not like anyone's going to attack me in the middle of the busy castle hallways.

The moon was nearly full that night. It wasn't a full moon, but it would be here in a few days.

We were walking down the hall hand in hand, but in silence as well. I didn't feel like talking, I was too nervous, too scared. Sasuke didn't talk because he didn't want to do anything to scare me further. He can be so sweet sometimes, but is he going to do to wear me out later?

We ended up in the southern part of the castle. The halls lead to a set of huge wooden double doors. Inside was the weirdest furniture arrangement I had ever seen.

There was a bed in the middle with shackles attached to the headboard. There was nothing else but ink symbols painting the blank walls and the floor. Hell, they were even on the ceiling! Now I knew why no one saw Kakashi today, he'd been very busy.

Said man was standing next to the bed with a brush in hand and a bottle of red ink, at least, I think it was ink.

"Naruto," I walked forward, still holding onto Sasuke's hand. He followed and we both stopped in front of the bed.

"Sasuke's told you what you're going to have to do, correct?"

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. That morning I had put on only a button up shirt and a pair of shorts. All of which were easy to take off, which I did hesitantly. Then, Kakashi motioned towards the bed and I laid down on my back. Sasuke stood next to the bed, but out of the way as Kakashi started to work the brush over my skin. The cold ink mixed with the touch of the brush reminded me of _them_, I could hear myself whimper even though I didn't intend to.

Kakashi had started around my neck and down my shoulders, then over my chest to my stomach, down my legs, and then finished at my feet. During the whole thing, the minutes felt like hours. The grey haired man had been chanting the whole time, too.

"I'm done with the symbols; you won't be able to remove them from Naruto's body until the technique is completed. Is that understood, Sasuke?" Said vamp nodded, Kakashi was staring right at him. Then, he nodded and said, "Make sure not to have too much fun, there's a long road a head of us."

Sasuke nodded and Kakashi walked out of the room.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed, looking over all the symbols that he didn't recognize.

"So, what now, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, he sat up and hugged his knees to his chest. Sasuke looked at the blonde's back and saw that all the symbols that had been written on the front of him had also appeared on the back of him.

Sasuke pulled Naruto's arms away from his knees and pushed him back onto the bed, then shackling the blonde's hands to the head board.

"Sasuke?"

"Naruto, it's either this or I'll have to drink you dry!" Sasuke shouted, silencing his beloved.

"But…"

"Remember, I have to wear you down to your weakest physical state. It can either be pleasurable or it can hurt a lot." Sasuke said, Naruto sighed and stopped fighting against the shackles.

"Ok, I trust you."

Sasuke sat in between the blonde's legs before leaning down and kissing him slowly, letting him kiss back when he wanted to, which didn't take long. As usual, the gentleness didn't last long as the kisses heated up. Sasuke let his hands run over Naruto's body, forcing out sweet noises from the blonde. He stroked his beloved nice and slowly. He wanted to make him squirm and beg for him.

It seemed almost cruel, but Sasuke did this every time. Even with his slow torments, it didn't take long for Naruto to come, screaming Sasuke's name like it was the first time. Sasuke kissed down the blonde's neck and chest, nipping at him every now and then. The blonde had his eyes closed tight, Sasuke stopped right above his member.

"Naruto, you can open your eyes," Sasuke said, it felt so much like the first time he'd done this to his beloved. It felt so good.

"But I don't wa-ah!" Naruto cried out as Sasuke took him into his mouth. The blonde squirmed under the vamp, crying out with every lick, every touch from his tongue. That didn't take long either, but what Naruto didn't know was that Sasuke also had two fingers in him as well. It wasn't until he added the third one that Naruto felt it, but he didn't complain.

Sasuke made sure to stay clear of that one spot that made his beloved see stars.

"S-Sasuke, come on already," Naruto whined, giving the vamp exactly what he wanted.

"If you say so," Sasuke pulled off his shirt and pants quickly. Like Naruto, he, too, put on easily removable clothes. He didn't ease into the blonde, he just thrusted in fast and hard with everything he had, hitting the exact spot he had avoided earlier.

To say that Naruto was screaming was an understatement. All his cries echoed throughout the room as Sasuke pounded into him. What seemed like minutes felt like seconds in all the ecstasy. Finally, Sasuke came inside his beloved, who came all over their stomachs at the same time.

It was safe to say that Naruto was tired, but not enough to go through with the next step of the technique. Sasuke pulled out of him quickly and flipped him over just as he trusted forward again, forcing Naruto to take all of him. Sasuke did this over and over, even when Naruto started begging him to stop.

After about the third go around, Naruto passed out from the exertion, Sasuke pulled out of him, but didn't move from the bed.

"I'm sorry about this," He muttered, leaning down and kissing Naruto on the forehead. The blonde didn't stir, he must have been out cold.

"Wow, you did a number on him," Sasuke turned around and saw Kakashi leaning against the closed doors. Then, doing something un-Sasuke like, the vamp blushed.

"Y-you were watching?"

"No, I heard all the noise stop, so I figured you were done," The man said bluntly, walking forward to the bed and looking don at the blonde under Sasuke.

"Do you want to stay while I do this?"

"…Yes," Sasuke whispered, getting off the bed and slipping his clothes back on.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

After hours of chanting, hand signs, and various other things, the end was near. Sasuke sighed when Kakashi finally stopped and declared it done.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Naruto to wake up and see if it worked," Kakashi said, undoing the shackled around Naruto's wrists. Then, he picked the boy up off of the bed and had Sasuke help him dress the blonde. All the symbols that had been written on Naruto's skin had vanished. Sasuke tugged Naruto's pants on, then pulled the shirt onto the boy, buttoning it up.

"Sasuke, he will be out for a while, probably for the rest of today and tonight."

"But…" Sasuke opened the double doors, the sun had already risen. The whole night had just flown by and Sasuke hadn't noticed it. Kakashi waked to the doors and handed Naruto to Sasuke.

"Get some sleep, Sasuke. He'll be fine," And with that Kakashi was off.

**I hope you liked it!**

**MUST READ! – Ok, for the ending, I can either (A) Add another 5 or so chapters for Sasuke and Itatchi's fighting family rivalry, or (B) I can make that a sequel! Honestly, I need your opinion on this, since ya'll read it and like it and stuff. So if ya'll would like that added to the story, tell me because I've thinking about it…**

**Anyway, R&R, please and thank you!**


	25. Chapter 25 What The Hell Is On My

**Hi again, this is obviously the next chapter, only a few more to go! So, I'm gonna make this short and sweet so ya'll can read!**

**Thank you all reviewers, favoriters, and… everybody else. **

**P.S.~ There is a lemon in the end, sort of.**

**Disclaimer ~ I do NOT own Naruto!**

Chapter 25

What The Hell Is On My Stomach?

To say I hurt all over was an understatement. When I woke up, moonlight shined from outside and even breathing hurt. Despite that, I sat up and looked around the room.

'_How long was I out?' _

'_**I don't know, but what the hell happened?'**_ I froze, I can hear him… I can hear him!

'_Hey ya damn fox, is that really you?'_

'_**Yeah, now what the fuck is going on?'**_

Ok, sure he was now on a grumpy rampage, but it was still great to have him back. Ignoring the pain rolling through my body, I got out of bed and walked to the door, opening it and peering outside. There were people standing outside, a guard and Kira.

"It's about time you wake up, stupid brat," Kira turned around towards me and I opened the door fully. It's easier to talk to people without a door in your way.

"H-how long have I been out?" I asked, to be honest, this is the first time in a while I'd seen the female vamp. Which reminds me, "Where's Sasuke?"

"You've been out since last night," The guard answered, Kira had turned and was doing… something.

"And Sasuke seems to be on his way."

"How do you know?"

"Cause us vamps have good hearing, I can hear him screaming at people in the meeting room and he can hear us talking, plus he's probably sick of those stuck ups." Kira said, smirking with satisfaction at my astonished gaze as I looked both ways down the hall.

"So, you can hear all the way over there?"

"Yep," The guard sighed at Kira's pride and shook his head. I laughed, pain shot through my body again and I winced, leaning against the door frame. Kira moved beside me and I leaned on her a little as she helped me to the bed. I hesitantly crawled under the warm sheets and relaxed instantly.

"Don't worry kid, you're knight in shining armor will come around soon."

'_Great, _that _again!'_ Sure, I have only heard that twice, but it was a joke that got old real fast. Kira walked to the open door and stopped.

"Oh, and next time you and lover boy have a go, keep it down, I didn't need special hearing to hear you guys and neither did everyone else." Then, she left the room. I could feel my face heat up, why did she have to say that? I rolled over and buried my face in the pillow.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0

"Just shut up you ungrateful traitors!" Sasuke yelled, thoroughly pissed. Hell have mercy on the person that makes it worse. "You all are dismissed." He stormed out of the room as the good counsel members sighed with frustration and the bad ones were still trying to convince them about random shit.

Sasuke muttered to himself all the way to his room. Naruto was awake and thanks to that stupid female vamp, one of the usually unknown vampire powers had been released to the person he didn't want to know. He rounded the corner and strolled down the hall towards the room.

"Damn woman," Sasuke mumbled when he was almost at the room.

"I heard that!" Came from down the hall.

"I know, I know."

"Who's there?" Sasuke almost stopped mid-step. It had only been about a day, but the vamp had missed his beloved's voice. He walked into the room and was almost tackled backwards when a certain blonde hugged him. Then, Naruto's grip loosened.

"Ow, that… actually hurt," Naruto muttered, he leaned against his vamp and was smiling even though he had voiced his pain.

"Sorry," Sasuke said, he picked Naruto up and tried to place him on the bed. The blonde was holding onto his shirt, so all attempts were futile. Sasuke kneeled on the bed and finally got Naruto to lie down. Sasuke stood up and glanced back at the door. Then, there was pressure on his hand.

"Don't go, please," Naruto whispered, he was still in pain, Sasuke could tell. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at there hands.

"I'm sorry," The vamp said.

"About what?"

"The other night, when you wanted me to stop and I didn't. I-" Naruto cut him off by sitting up and covering the vamp's lips with his own in a long kiss.

When they parted, Naruto was smiling like a child on Christmas. Sasuke stared at him confused, he felt guilty as hell, even if he was forgiven.

"It was for the best. Besides, whatever Kakashi did worked. Kyuubi's back. He's grumpy as shit, but he's back!" Naruto kissed Sasuke again as a thank you. Sasuke smiled as well.

"Sasuke, I don't hate you for that. I'm glad you gave me a choice instead of just sucking me dry."

"Of course I'd give you a choice!"

"What I'm saying is thank you… for everything," Naruto said, he tugged Sasuke down until he was lying next to him. Then, the blonde laid his head on the vamps chest and sighed in content.

"You're welcome. I'll do whatever I can for you," Sasuke said, holding his beloved close and kissing his head.

"Sasuke?"

"What is it?"

"C-can you make the pain go away, please?" Naruto asked, looking up at his vamp before sitting up a little and kissing him. Sasuke sighed and rolled them both over until he was on top.

"Naruto, this might just put you're body under more stress."

"But it's under a lot of stress now; a little more won't do anything."

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked, Naruto pouted and rolled them both over until he was on top.

"If you keep asking that question, I'm never gonna do this again," Naruto whispered to his vamp, licking his cheek and moving down to kiss his neck. Sasuke turned his head to the side to give the blonde more access to himself. It got crazy real fast. Naruto had yanked off Sasuke's shirt and was giving him the same treatment that he usually gave the blonde. Sasuke moaned as his beloved kissed down his chest. Yep, Naruto had actually been paying attention. When Naruto had gotten to his pants, they were ripped off and he lightly stroked his vampire lover, slowly. Sasuke couldn't stop from crying out. He wasn't use to being on bottom, but he had to admit, it was enjoyable.

Naruto kissed down his stomach, and then placed light kisses on top of Sasuke's member before fully taking him into his mouth.

Sasuke threw back his head and moaned, loudly. Their roles have been switched severely; usually Naruto was the vocal one. It didn't take long for Sasuke to come, Naruto hadn't expected it, but he swallowed all of it. He let go, licked his lips, and kissed Sasuke again with the same, if not more, passion as before.

"You're quite talented with that mouth of yours," Sasuke whispered to the blonde, Naruto turned scarlet. He sat up in the vamps stomach, not meeting his gaze.

Sasuke reached up and tugged off Naruto's shirt, then flipped their position. Sasuke tugged off the blonde's pants once he was on top and proceeded to pleasuring him. Yeah, Naruto was the more vocal one, for all they knew; the whole castle could hear him. And it only got louder once Sasuke took him into his mouth, just like Naruto had. It took the blonde even less time to come than it did for him. When he was done, Sasuke laid down next to Naruto.

"What… what about the rest?" Naruto panted, the vamp smiled and kissed him gently.

"Is the pain gone?"

"Yeah, it's not as bad."

"Then, mission accomplished." Sasuke said, he held Naruto close and stroked his back lightly. The vamp once again looked over his beloved's body, smiling. Then, he noticed something.

"Um… Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"I think Kakashi left something on your stomach," Naruto looked down and gasped, on his stomach was a seal. It held a swirled design and seemed like a tattoo more than a seal. Naruto shrugged, catching Sasuke off guard.

"I guess now we have proof the problem's fixed," The blonde whispered as he fell asleep against his vamp. Sasuke smiled and covered them with the sheets as he held his beloved.

Then, he sighed and looked over at one of the windows and out at the nearly full moon.

"Why does it have to be tomorrow?"

**Alright, there ya have it! I hope you liked it!**

**R&R please and thank you!**


	26. Chapter 26 When Brothers Collide

**Hello to another chapter! Hope you like it, another war scene!**

**Disclaimer~ I do NOT own Naruto!**

Chapter 26

When Brothers Collide

I slept all of the next day, and would have most of the night if the first howl hadn't been so loud. I shot up in the bed, clutching my stomach from the pain of sitting up too fast. Everything still hurt, but it hurt the most. Right where the seal was. Moonlight flooded the room even though it came through small windows. There was more howling and soon there were sounds of clanking and metal hitting flesh as well as the soft, heavy thuds of the dead.

'_Where's Sasuke?'_ I couldn't help but think such a stupid question. It was a full moon; he would be out fighting like all the others, like I should be. My hand flew up to my neck. There were no fresh puncture marks, Sasuke hadn't had any blood. But, why would be go into battle without blood?

I ignored my pain and crawled off of the bed, picking up my clothes from the floor and dressed myself as I struggled to the door. Moving made the pain worse, but I'd have to bear it. No one was guarding the door this time. There was no one to spare for the war. I used the wall as my guide as I slowly walked down the hall.

"Hey, where is the prince's room?" I heard a voice I didn't recognize. It was around the corner.

"It's this way," Another one said, I panicked. It was too late to turn around as they rounded the corner, spotting me. I clung to the wall, hiding the majority of my fear rather well. Kyuubi was giving me instructions on how to deal with the situation, but advised me not to use him or it will totally wreck my body.

"Well, what do we have here?" The tall brunette said with a smirk. He was slightly shorter than the other. Both men were wolf demons.

"We didn't have to look hard for you," The silverette demon said, holding the same smirk as the brunette. As instinct told me, I took a step back as they advanced. They were fast and the brunette was behind me in an instant. The other demon was in front of me, peering down at me.

"You're a cutie. Boss man wanted us to bring you to him alive, he said nothing about having some fun with you first," The demon said, the brunette wrapped his arms around my waist and dragged be back with him as he pulled me back into my room. I was kicking for all my worth. I tried to scream, but when I opened my mouth, they shoved a piece of cloth and tying it around my head. My muffled screams would have been heard by no one, even the vampires.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

The battle ground was messy with blood and bodies. Sasuke was using his superior speed against the wolves as he slashed and chopped down every one of them in his way, except for a certain grey wolf, Cody. If someone had told him that he was going to fight side by side with a werewolf, he would have laughed in their face.

There weren't that many wolves left, it was like they weren't even trying. Then, the real fight began. Sasuke was shoved back and had landed twenty feet from where he had been standing. But there hadn't been anyone there to shove him. He looked up at the person fool enough to try and froze. He was looking into red eyes, like his usually were when he drank blood.

Itachi stood before him, looking rather bored and disappointed, with a sword looking a lot like Sasuke's.

"Hello, little brother," The older vamp said, kneeling in front of Sasuke, who was trying to sit up, but was having trouble doing so.

"I-Itachi," The teen acknowledged, he didn't have time for chatting, and the fight was still going on.

"Having trouble, Sasuke?" Itachi asked calmly, and then he looked around the battle field like it was an empty park. "Oh my, I don't see that blonde of yours. Is he still in the castle?"

"You stay away from him!" Sasuke screamed, jumping to his feet despite all the pain and slashing at his older brother with his sword. He had missed completely; Itachi was now behind him, holding his blade to the teen's throat.

"Aw, don't you want to hear about all the fun we had? You should be proud of him, he didn't tell us a single thing we didn't already know," Itachi grinned, a rarity in itself. Sasuke couldn't risk moving without getting nicked by the blade, but he elbowed his brother in the ribs as hard as he could. When the older vamp faltered even the slightest, Sasuke broke free from his hold and brought his sword down. He only caught his side.

Itachi came up and slashed at his little brother, catching his arm and creating a gash completely down his arm. Sasuke cried out from the pain, holding his bleeding arm and then he was shoved back again, this time hitting the wall of one of the town buildings.

Itachi chuckled; he had never been this excited before. The only other he had felt this much was when he had killed their family. He casually walked over to his brother and pulled him up by his hair, getting another scream from the teen. Itachi leaned in close, slamming Sasuke into the wall as he did so.

"Don't you want to know how little he fought against us? Or how much he enjoyed it? He was calling out for you, too. What a shame," Itachi whispered, grunting when Sasuke kicked at him as hard as he could, hitting his thigh with all his strength. It's not what he was aiming for, but it got his older brother to let him go. He stood up as quickly as he could and ran with all his speed.

Even through the tough guy act he had been known for by his servants, he had always been scared of Itachi coming back. Now, he didn't have anything to hide behind. He was just a frightened child running from the big bad boogieman. And now, he ran.

It wasn't long before Itachi had found his hiding place; just follow the trail of blood. Sasuke had hid in the same tavern he'd found Naruto in. It was the closest place he could think of. He hid behind the bar; trying to stop himself from making any noise.

"Come on out, Sasuke. I promise, it'll be painless," The older vampire called. Sasuke looked down at his arm and realized he still had his sword, except it was half way covered in his blood. When Itachi looked around the corner of the bar, Sasuke lunged at him, driving the sword through his mid-section.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

I had given up trying to fight back against the demons; there was nothing I could have done anyway. They had my hands tied behind my back with the shredded remains of my shirt. At first the brunette had slashed off my pants and dived right in, thrusting hard and fast without any preparation or lubrication. It hurt worse than when Itachi and his goons had had their way with me. When he was done, the silverette did the same. I was sure I had internal bleeding or something, it felt hot and sticky and it burned so bad. I was well into the waterworks by then, but it was only the start.

"Aw, we made the little boy cry, hows about be make it up to him together," The wolf demon said, both of them grinning and grabbing as I screamed again and again. I didn't want to know what they had in mind. They both sat on the bed, their members together as they make me kneel above them. And then, there was nothing but pain. My scream could be heard even through the gag.

I felt so disgusting. What will Sasuke think when he finds out? The demons thrusted in deeper and all my thoughts were lost to the pain. It felt like I was being torn in two.

The demons made quick of their play. They threw me off when they were done and zipped up their pants. I wished they would just leave me broken on the floor.

"Now we have to get him dressed," The brunette said, picking up my torn pants and the torn shirt that barely covered anything. The pants didn't do much for coverage either, but that was the least of my worries.

'_S-Sasuke...'_ I couldn't stop thinking of what he'll do when they tell him, when I'll have to tell him. The thought alone made the tears flow again. Then, a hand came down and slapped me across the face.

"No crying, brat," The silverette demon said as he hefted me over his shoulder. The movement made the pain worse. It hurt so much! Once we had left the room, they started running down the hall. And with all the pain of it, I blacked out.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Itachi had Sasuke up against the wall by his neck, but the teen felt some degree of victory in having his sword in his brother's gut.

"Sasuke… You made a big mistake," Itachi pulled out the blade with a grunt and threw it across the room.

"Serves y-ya right," Sasuke gasped, closing his eyes tightly as Itachi tightened his grip.

"Now now, all I need is a little blood and I'll be good as new," The older vampire said calmly for being in such bad shape. Itachi ripped his little brother's shirt off and let go of his neck only go hold him up by his hair. Then, he came down and bit harshly into the teen's neck.

Sasuke cried out, hissing with each gulp Itachi took. He saw the opening; Itachi's neck was completely vulnerable.

'_I can't believe I'm doing this.'_ Sasuke leaned up and bit into Itachi's neck, then yanked and ripped as hard as he could, tearing open his older brother's throat and spitting out the flesh. Itachi instantly let go and fell back, gasping for breath as his trachea slowly began to heal itself. Sasuke didn't wait for another chance, he took the sword Itachi had and stabbed the older vamp in the chest, hitting his heart.

He knew that's not all it took to kill Itachi. He hacked at the body hitting the shoulders, the chest, and finally the neck. In a burst of flame and heat, Itachi faded to ash that blew away in the breeze that flowed through the open door. Sasuke breathed hard, falling to the floor and throwing the sword as far as he could.

"It's over," He breathed, "It's finally over."

Sasuke collapsed completely, laughing at the victory. He had lost a lot of blood though. He sighed in contempt and embraced the darkness as he passed out with a smile on his face.

**Oh no! Yeah, cliffhanger! XD**

**I hope you liked it and I'll see ya next time.**

**R&R please and thank you!**


	27. Chapter 27 New Found Slavery

**Ok, I left a cliffhanger last time, but here comes the alpha and his goons! Oh no!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy. And Itachi is now dead T^T, I hated writing that part, but it must be done!**

**Disclaimer ~ I do NOT own Naruto!**

Chapter 27

New Found Slavery

When Sasuke woke up, he couldn't tell where he was, how long he was out, or how badly he was injured. Everything hurt and he could feel bruise on top of bruise and cuts overlapping other cuts. He hadn't been this injured when he'd passed out. So, where did they come from?

The room he was in didn't seem like one of the castle rooms, unless they were storing him in the dungeon. The room had a few cots, including the one he was laying on, and other than that there were three metal walls and then the fourth was made up of bars. The room wasn't small, not by a long shot, but he wasn't getting out of here without some help from the outside.

He looked around the room again; he wasn't exactly sure who was in the cot across said room. He seemed younger than the teen vamp and was probably in worse shape. The kid's head was covered by a hood or blanket or something, and he didn't seem to be moving.

'_Well, it's official. Whoever owns this cell is a pedophile,'_ Sasuke thought, he moved to the metal bars, looking out into a hall with about three more of these rooms. At least that's as far as he could see.

"Hey! What's the meaning of this?" Sasuke shouted, no one answered. No one probably even heard him. With a sigh, he walked over to his cot, but curiosity grabbed him before he could sit down. Who was that kid over there? Did he know him? The kid was completely covered and Sasuke couldn't even see anything but a mass of person.

He walked over too the cot across the room, wondering if he should just pull off the blankets or if he should try to wake him.

"Hey kid, are you alright?" Sasuke asked, somehow the stupid questions were always the first ones asked. Of course the kid wasn't alright; he wouldn't be here if he was. The teen heard a muffled response. So he was awake, and had been gagged. Sasuke ripped off the blanket and froze.

He saw blonde hair, blue eyes looking up at him, and a lot of blood. Naruto was trying to talk through the gag. Dried tear tracks ran down his cheeks and new ones were forming from fresh tears. His hands were tied behind his back and his clothes were torn to shreds. But all the blood…

0X0X0X0X0X0X0

"Hey! What's the meaning of this?" Someone shouted, they sounded familiar, but with all the pain, I couldn't concentrate. After that there were foot steps and I tried my best to fully wake up. I heard footsteps coming towards me and I kept still.

"Hey kid, are you alright?" The person said. _'Who is he?'_ I thought, not being able to clear my head. My wrists ached and my jaw hurt and everything just hurt like hell. I tried to call out, but the gagged muffled anything I said. Maybe that was a good thing right now. The blanket was pulled off of me and I could finally get a clue as to where I am and who that person… It was Sasuke. Wow, talk about lucky. Well, I guess that would be unlucky by the looks of the room. Sasuke had gone to untying me, but I hadn't noticed. The room was huge, three walls were made of solid metal and another was just metal bars. I hadn't noticed the gag and such had been untied. It was easier to turn and sit up, the worst mistake of my life.

I screamed at the pain that shot through my body, falling back onto the cot. Sasuke had practically had a heart attack, if vampires are capable of that, and was sitting on the edge of the cot, worried to hell.

Finally, through all the pain I am totally sick off; my stupid brain realizes that Sasuke is actually here and that we are actually trapped in a giant jail cell thingy.

"S-Sasuke?"

"I'm here. Shit, Naruto, what happened to you?" Ding ding ding, here we have toe stupid question of the day. I wanted to tell him about my not-at-all pleasant encounter with the wolf demons, but I didn't want to remember it. I didn't want to think right now, but that wasn't an option either.

"I … I don't wanna talk about it," I muttered.

"What happened?" He urged.

"Yes, what did happen?" A voice said from the other side of the bars. I looked over, as did my teen vamp. Weren't those guys the ones who…

The silver haired wolf demon from before was standing there, leaning slightly on the bars. He was alone.

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded, his self control must have been at its limits because he looked like he was ready to kill someone.

"Since you won't last long anyway, I'll tell you. Lokuri is my name," The demon looked my way, smirking with victory as I tried my best to hide from him. Sasuke, as always, noticed my distress and gave himself the duty of glaring at Lokuri.

"What's with the look? I haven't done anything to you… yet. Can't say much for blondie over there though," He shrugged, laughing and walking off out of the dungeon like area.

A few hours had passed after that, neither of us had talked because Sasuke figured out what had happened, or at least part of it, so he figured he'd give me some peace. I don't know if he still wants to kill that guy Lokuri, but he seemed to be venting pretty well.

Yeah, I think that wall might have more than a few dents in it.

"Hey, Sasuke? Are you alright?" I asked, sitting up on the cot. I ignored the pain and walked over to him, though I wasn't sure what to expect.

And then the wall got a new dent…

"Um.. That's not good for you," I muttered, he was probably just sick of me getting in trouble all the time, which was understandable and very likely.

Sasuke turned towards me, wondering partially how I got over here. He wasn't glaring, but he really wanted to kill someone, probably Lokuri and everyone else here.

There was a loud bang and we turned around. Said demon was standing with the cell door open, the brunette demon from before was with him along with a few others.

"Come on you two, Boss man wants to see ya," The brunette wolf demon said, having the same smirk as the silverette. They walked over, along with the other demons and werewolves and such. I was tied up once again, my hands in front of me this time, and was pulled along by a rope attached to the brunette demon's belt.

Sasuke, on the other hand, now had his hands and feet tied with a wad of clothe stuck in his mouth. I felt bad for him, but they said that their boss wanted me 'presentable,' he didn't care about the teen vamp.

It wasn't a long walk, but it sure felt like it.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0

The clothe had made it hard to breathe. Sasuke didn't like the fact that he'd been slung over some demon's shoulder like a sack. It was demeaning, but that was the least of his problems. No matter how much he squirmed, he couldn't get the guy to let him go. Of course he'd get no where, but then he'd at least be able to see Naruto. But no matter what he did, the guy would not let him go.

"Ah, this one's feisty. Maybe the boss'll let me have some fun," The black haired demon said, laughing as Sasuke started glaring at his back.

Then, there was a shout from above.

"Brat!" one of the demons ahead shouted. Sasuke tried to look around, but that wasn't gonna happen.

"You will not hurt Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, tugging against the rope. He had pulled the guy down and was fighting against the others. With a cry, Naruto was stopped and apparently unconscious, since he wasn't making a lot of noise.

Sasuke rolled over sharply and smashed his elbows into the face of the demon that was carrying him. He fell instantly and groaned through the clothe as he started to regret his decision.

"Stupid brat," The demon said. The next thing he knew, something his Sasuke, hard, and he blacked out.

**Wow, I'm horrible! More so towards Sasuke then Naruto, but cruelty is cruelty. **

**Oh well, there ya have it!**

**R&R, please and thank you.**


	28. Chapter 28 Meet The Alpha

**Well, here's another chapter! Last time, I felt like being cruel, but get ready for a lot of talking. I mean A LOT of talking! **

**Anyway, here it is!**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Naruto!**

Chapter 28

Meet the Alpha

"Wake them up!" Someone shouted, and then we were soaked. I opened my eyes instantly as the ice cold water hit my skin and soaked my clothes. I looked around frantically at the room we were now in.

I wasn't fully there, so maybe frantic isn't a good way to describe it, but I was sure freaking out. This room was even bigger than that cell we were in. It was like a giant ballroom, except that is had scary designs around it and there was a massive throne at the front of the room. Unsurprisingly, it wasn't empty.

I'd presume this was Cody's dad, the Alpha of the werewolves.

Man, they looked nothing alike. He has midnight black hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail, it reminded me of Neji. He wasn't in military attire though. More like he'd just come back from a vacation than a blood bath. He wore simple black pants and an open long sleeved black shirt. He seemed so young, yet it was easy to tell that he was definitely in charge.

"Ah, the demon boy and vampire prince," He said so casually, his voice as dark and menacing as Kyuubi's, if not more. "I presume you're enjoying your stay."

"No, we're not." I turned my head to see that Sasuke was next to me, awake and mostly untied, except for his hands, which were behind his back. I, on the other hand, had my hands tied in front of me.

"What a shame," The Alpha snapped his fingers and the nearest werewolf came over and kicked Sasuke in the ribs. Hard. He went flying, stopped only by the wall and landed on the ground motionless.

"Sasuke!" I shouted, getting up and running over to him. It wasn't easy with tied hands, but I got to him, repeatedly calling his name. I had somehow managed to turn him over and lean him against the wall. After a minute he opened his eyes and gave the Alpha a full on glare.

I turned towards the man; he was walking towards us, a smile on his face.

"How about now?" He asked, neither of us spoke.

"Do you know why you're here?" He asked after a moment of silence. I looked from him to Sasuke, and then back. The Alpha laughed and shook his head at the silent treatment.

"You know Itachi was my best soldier. Always did what he was told, even for a bloodsucker. Your kind has always been stubborn. You killed him, Sasuke Uchiha, and I plan to replace him with you," The Alpha laughed. "And you will do as I say, I can assure you."

"There is no way you can make me do anything!" Sasuke whispered, he was pissed. I, on the other hand, was totally confused.

"You killed… Itachi?" I asked. It was hard to keep my voice steady when saying that bastards name. My vamp looked my way before looking at the ground. It was clear that he had been affected by it, that's only natural.

"Sasuke's not going anywhere," I said, standing up and facing the Alpha.

'_Kyuubi, I need some assistance here,'_ I thought, I could hear the disapproval when Kyuubi answered with a growl.

"_**I can't help you, not in this situation. Use your own strength,"**_ Kyuubi said and then I couldn't feel his presence anymore.

'_Do I even have any…?'_ I thought, but a dark laugh disrupted my thoughts.

"And what can you do to stop me?" There was another laugh and a few others joined in. "You can't even save yourself. If I hurt you, could you do anything? What about if I hurt your little vampire? Or if my demons had their way with you again?"

"_I_ wont let that happen," Sasuke muttered, anger and hatred lacing the words as he stood. Uh oh… A pissed Sasuke means a lot of bad things are going to happen.

"Really, Sasuke? You are as powerless as your pet," He said, and then his attention was on me.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

The castle, in its best description, was in utter chaos. Servants and medical personnel were running around trying to help all the wounded. Naruto was missing and so was Sasuke. A few of the counsel members had been killed. AND now the rest of the counsel was in a riot.

Cody sighed, walking side by side with Kira. They were talking to Kakashi when the fighting had ended again. The enemy had retreated so suddenly that no one could believe it. Same with how busy this place had become.

"Man, what the fuck is going on?" Kira yawned. "First the brat, now his stupid vamp?"

"Something's not right," Cody muttered, dodging another servant who was running too fast.

"I bet they ran off to some secluded location so Sasuke could 'protect' Naruto," Kira said, smirking at how likely that sounded.

"You're just grumpy because I made you get out of bed," Cody muttered, shaking her head. "I've got a really bad feeling about this."

"You may be right," A voice said from behind them.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Sasuke glared at the Alpha as best he could.

"How dare you. You have no idea who you're dealing with!" He shouted, tugging against his binds.

"Ah ah ah, temper temper," The Alpha chuckled, "Apparently, neither do you. I already know a lot about you, Sasuke Uchiha. But do you know anything about me?"

Sasuke was standing in front of Naruto, he wanted to comfort the scared blonde, but there was always the problem of their situation.

"You're Cody's father, the Alpha of the werewolves, and one fucked up son-of-a-bitch!" Sasuke shouted, earning another chuckle from the black-haired man. He was just toying with them. Seeking reactions and finding amusement in them.

"There's that temper again," He said, snapping his fingers like before. A different werewolf came over and held Sasuke up against the wall by his neck.

"Let him go! Let him go!" Naruto shouted, trying his best to beat against the guy's back. Before he could react, the man turned and kicked Naruto across the room. The blonde didn't move.

"Naruto!"

"That's enough of that," The Alpha said, walking over to the restrained vampire.

"Leave him out of this!" Sasuke whispered, trying to hold onto the ability to breath as the hand around his throat tightened.

"Didn't I tell you I could make you do as I asked?" The Alpha snapped his fingers once more and Sasuke fell to the ground, coughing violently. The long haired werewolf walked towards Naruto. He kneeled beside the blonde and gently picked the boy up, walking over to his throne and sat down with Naruto on his lap, leaning against his chest.

"What are you…?" Sasuke muttered. Then he was struck on the head and fell to the floor.

"Sasuke?" The vamp looked up as he heard his beloved mutter his name as he came to. When Naruto opened his eyes, he screamed and tried to get away from the Alpha. He took Naruto's bound hands in one of his own and made him sit forward in his lap.

Sasuke struggled to stand up, only to get knocked down again.

"Don't be too hasty, Sasuke. Just think what would happen to Naruto."

"Sasuke! Help me!"

"Shut up, pet." The Alpha growled, tightening his grip on the blonde and, along with the ropes, made his wrists bleed, and earned another cry from Naruto.

The vamp could tell that Naruto was also begging Kyuubi for help, but obviously his demon wasn't going to help him now.

"Fine, I'll do what you want! Just let Naruto go!" Sasuke screamed, letting out a shaky sigh. He stood up, expecting to be knocked down, but wasn't.

"I know you'd see it my way," The Alpha smirked, he snapped his fingers and Sasuke was free of the rope. His wrists were red and stung like hell.

"No! Sasuke!" Naruto was still screaming.

"Shut UP!" The Alpha growled, he slapped Naruto in the face and Sasuke took a step towards them.

"I said I'll do what you want, now leave him alone," Sasuke hissed. Hatred was a nicer word than how he felt towards the werewolf.

"Really? How can you prove it? Maybe…" The Alpha looked down at Naruto, then back at Sasuke. "Yes, you can do what Itatchi did."

Sasuke froze. What… Itachi did? Sasuke shook his head violently. He'd heard rumors that his brother had killed his best friend, but did he? Is that what he's talking about?

"We don't need this little pest around. It shouldn't be a problem for you," Naruto started to shake; no doubt he was scared shitless. The vamp couldn't let that happen either.

"Fine," Sasuke said, smirking but inwardly hoping that he wasn't right.

The Alpha smirked as well, amused with the thought of future entertainment. He released the blonde and nodded.

"It's settled then. Tonight."

"Sure, but Naruto stays with me before then," Sasuke insisted, the Alpha laughed.

"Fine, he's starting to cry anyways," He threw the blonde onto the ground and kicked him away. Sasuke ran over to his beloved, kneeling beside him and holding his close.

He hadn't notice the Alpha move. He was standing over them, smirking.

"I expect a really good show from you, I wont be happy if it's too quick and painless," He snapped his fingers again and a few guards came into the room.

"Show our newest comrade where he'll be staying," And with that, he left.

As the guards forced Sasuke in the direction of the door, he picked Naruto up and held him close as they were directed by the wolf demons and werewolves.

"Sasuke, what are we going to do?" Naruto said softly, knowing Sasuke would be able to hear him and hoping the others hadn't. They didn't seem to notice.

"We're going to get out of here," He whispered.

**There ya have it, will Sasuke have to hurt Naruto. Poor Naru!**

**Oh well, there ya have it. **

**R&R please!**


	29. Chapter 29 The Bad Side of Escape

**Hey ya'll! Wow, it's been a while since I'd updated. Now comes the grand escape! What to do, what to do….**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Naruto!**

Chapter 29

The Bad Side of Rescue

Cody and Kira turned around so fast they'd almost ran into the owner of the unknown voice.

"Who the hell are you?" Cody shouted. The boy looked to be around Naruto's age. He had red hair and looked like he had gone a little too heavy on the eyeliner. Though the tattoo on his forehead was a nice touch, not like the giant gourd on his back. (Can you guess who it is?)

"My name is none of your concern," He answered.

"Okay, so why are you here?" Kira asked, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at the redhead.

"I'm from the werewolf camp," He simply stated, "Though those mutts are as clueless as you are."

Okay, bad move to piss off the vamp chick.

"Why you little…" She hissed, fisting her hands and was just about to sock him when Cody blocked her path.

"Hold up, you said you're from the camp?" The redhead nodded. "So why are you talking to us?"

"There's another demon vessel in the camp. They don't need me anymore," The boy stated. He crossed his arms over his chest and seemed really irritated about it. Cody and Kira instantly took that as a hint. Cody turned around and ran down the hall while Kira drilled the kid for more information. The only thing she got was that the redhead's name was Gaara and that he was also a demon vessel.

Cody ran as fast as she could, looking everywhere for Kakashi. Finally, she found him in the counsel room talking to the non-mutinous members of the counsel.

"Kakashi!" Cody shouted, running up to him and trying to regain her breath.

"What is it?"

"We've got a lead!"

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

I was so happy to actually be in an actual bed. Sure, Sasuke and I were still locked in a room at the enemy camp. And maybe we're in a tight spot, but the little things can be appreciated, right?

"So, how are we getting out of here?" I yawned, stretching and happy that I'd been untied once the guards had left.

"I'm not sure yet," Sasuke paced, watching him was getting harder and harder to do, since he looses track of when he uses his speed abilities when he gets agitated. I couldn't keep track anymore.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah Naruto?"

"Stop moving, you're blurring and stuff," I said, blushing with the knowledge of how stupid that sounded. Sasuke chuckled, walking over to me and sitting next to me. He became serious almost instantly and sighed.

"Naruto, if we're going to get out of here, I'll need blood." Sasuke stated, I nodded and smiled. Though I figured there would be a 'but' in there somewhere.

"But," _'I knew it.'_ "We'll also need the Kyuubi to break out of here. I can only get us half way, and there will be a lot of guards in out path. Do you think he'll help us?" Sasuke asked. I was hoping that Kyuubi was already listening to our plan, but with no conformation on that, I couldn't really rely on his help.

"Um, Sasuke… There's something you need to know about that," I said, not looking at my vamp. Sasuke didn't answer.

"Well, uh… The thing is, Kyuubi said… that he wouldn't help me," I said, Sasuke raised a hand to my cheek and turned my head. He didn't seem angry or anything, but it was always hard to tell with him.

"When exactly did he tell you this?"

"While the Alpha was…" I didn't finish that sentence. Sasuke stood up again and started pacing again. He wasn't blurring or anything, but the skid marks from last time were noticeable.

"We'll just have to hope for the best them," Sasuke muttered, he pulled me up from the bed and shoved me against the wall.

"What are you…?"

"We're leaving as soon as possible," The vamp said, ripping off the shredded remains of my shirt, which I was surprised was still there, and tilted my head to one side. I didn't speak, didn't protest at all. I can't really say I appreciate being man handled, but I'll yell at him once we get out of here.

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Sasuke didn't hesitate to bite into Naruto's neck. His blonde didn't fight back like most of the other times the vamp had taken blood. He made it quick though. Sasuke kissed the fresh wound once he was done. He kissed up his beloved's neck and then kissed his lips.

"Come on, lets get out of here," He said, smiling at Naruto and stepping away so the blonde wasn't pressed against the wall.

"Ok," Naruto muttered softly. He swayed slightly when he took a step forward. And then, he fell against Sasuke. "I think you took a bit much."

"I didn't take much at all," Sasuke said, he hadn't thought about Naruto being weak from everything else. But he had also thought Kyuubi was healing him. Sasuke sighed.

Then there were footsteps out in the hall. Sasuke turned his head towards the door, they weren't really fast, but it's like the person was looking for something. They stopped in front of the door, but nothing happened.

"Sasuke, what's-"

"Shhh! someone's at the door," Sasuke whispered, keeping his eyes on the door. "Get in that corner of the room," He pointed to the farthest corner," and get ready."

Naruto did as he was told, sluggishly rushing to the corner farthest from the door.

"What exactly am I getting ready for," He whispered. Sasuke stood in front of him and turned around towards the door.

"To run."

0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Gaara paused as he opened the door. He'd snuck in Cody, Kira, and Kakashi as prisoners and the Alpha was very happy that Cody was back, though for probably the wrong reasons.

The hall had gotten eerily quiet as Cody, Kira, and Kakashi watched behind him, keeping lookout.

They had checked every other room along the hallway and they were all empty. Then, they heard someone speak from inside the room.

"It's them," Kira said, Cody nodded along with the statement. Gaara looked back, not speaking but giving the message to stay in the hall very clearly. He opened the door fully and took a few steps inside the room. It was poorly furnished, only housing a bed and a few dressers.

And then, all the emptiness went away as Gaara was tackled from the side at lightning speed. Both the demon vessel and the raven haired attacker went down. Gaara barely noticed that the attacker had his fangs bared and was more occupied with trying to save himself from being strangled to death.

"Sasuke! He's not one of them!" Gaara looked over at the corner and say a blonde boy standing in a corner. The others were standing near him and Cody was even hugging him.

The raven haired boy named Sasuke threw Gaara against the ground and stood up, walking over to the blonde and taking him out of Cody's grasp only to hold him close.

"What are you guys doing here?" The blonde asked, snuggling into the raven haired vamp's embrace, he seemed extremely tired. Gaara had seen him from a distance when he was first brought to the camp, but now that he could see him clearly, the blonde seemed very familiar.

"So, who's that guy?" Sasuke asked, nodding towards the redhead and glaring at him.

"That's Gaara, he's from this camp," Kakashi said, "He saw Naruto here and didn't want another demon vessel interfering." Sasuke turned the blonde called Naruto so that the vamp's body was in between Gaara and the blonde.

"He's one of them and you trusted him?"

"Sasuke, it's okay. He won't hurt us," Naruto whispered, stepping away from his beloved and moving towards Gaara. The redhead hadn't moved from where Sasuke had tackled him. Naruto offered his hand with a smile. Gaara frowned and got up on his own, smacking Naruto's hand aside on the way. The blonde took a sad step back.

The blonde backed up until he was next to Sasuke again. He was no stranger to rejection, but Gaara was the same way.

"We should get out of here."

"Now where would you be going?" The room's occupants all turned towards the doorway, where the Alpha was blocking the light of the hall and casting a shadow into the room.


	30. Chapter 30 Consequences to Happiness

Ok, I haven't updated in a while… maybe longer than that.

But here's the next chapter, not much more to go!

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Naruto, just the OCs.

Chapter 30  
Concequences to Happiness

The tension in the room was thick enough to suffocate in. I wasn't sure of we even had a Plan C, since Plans A and B were out-of-the-question. All of us were in the corner, except for Gaara, and the Alpha was blocking the only way out.

Apparently, they had come up with a new way out, cause that's when the shit hit the fan.

Gaara had gotten up and with a look and a nod; both him and Sasuke charged the Alpha.

"Wait-!"

It seemed to happen in slow motion, the charge, the attacks. The Alpha hadn't expected Sasuke to be at full strength, which gave him the advantage.

"Run," I heard whispered next to me. Kakashi, Cody, and Kira rushed towards the door, bringing me along.

"Wait, we can't leave them!" I shouted, but it didn't matter; I was still being pulled out the room and down the hall. The Alpha was to preoccupied being engulfed in sand and slashed at to notice our departure.

"Sasuke!"

"Just go, we'll catch up!" I heard in the distance as we ran from the area. Kakashi was making weird hand gestures at the speed of light. I couldn't comprehend it and my brain started to give me warning signs of exhaustion. Then, everything went dark.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Sasuke and Gaara weren't having much luck. Sasuke had been surprised when sand had come out of nowhere and started swirling around both the Alpha and the redhead. But it was like a friendly sort of way with Gaara, affectionate, unlike with the wolf.

"Gaara, you traitor!" He yelled, trying to get out of the sand.

"Are you going to stand there or help?" Gaara said coldly towards the raven. Neither liked the other, that much was a given, but both of them hated the Alpha.

"Of course," Sasuke said, showing his fangs. The vamp went to rip out his throat, but the Alpha got free from the sand and caught Sasuke by the throat with one hand as he threw off the sand with another.

"You'll have to do better than that." Sasuke flew into a wall, the force of the Alpha's toss knocking the air out of him. He fell to the floor, gasping. The next thing he saw was Gaara flying out of the room, hitting the door frame on the way out.

"I'm insulted that you would think it easy to get rid of me," The Alpha said, walking over to Sasuke, who was trying to stand. "I also thought that you would entertain me more than this."

"I have a few tricks," Sasuke spat. The Alpha grabbed him by his hair and yanked him off the ground. The raven cried out, kicking, trying to get free. He looked over at the door; Gaara was up and sneaking into the room. He had something in his hand. A knife?

"Am I going to see a-"

The Alpha stopped and Sasuke fell to the ground. The tip was sticking out of his chest and when the wolf fell, Sasuke could see only half the hilt sticking out of his back. Sasuke kneeled beside the Alpha, who was struggling to stay alive.

"I guess you felt it instead." The Alpha reached for the hilt of the blade, but Gaara kicked onto his back. Sasuke leaned down and, smiling. He bit into the Alpha's neck and yanked; and blood spread out in the room.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

"We have to go back!" I yelled. Kakashi and Cody were in me and Sasuke's room. It hadn't taken much to get past the wolf guards. Kakashi had disappeared the moment that we'd arrived back home, but, thanks to my attempts to go back and try to help Sasuke, he was called as back up by Cody. Though, where Kira went I will never know.

"They can handle themselves. You said Sasuke drank some of your blood earlier, right?" Cody said.

"Yes, but-"

"He'll come back, Naruto." I looked over at Kakashi and sighed; sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, but when?" I asked.

"How bout right now?"

I spun around and saw both Sasuke and Gaara in the doorway. Both a bit beaten up, but they seemed fine. Except that Sasuke had blood all over him.

"Sasuke!" I sprang up and tackled him to the ground. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Sasuke laughed, sitting up with me on his lap. "We're fine, don't worry."

"What about… my father?" Cody asked, Gaara looked up at her.

"Well, he's….. Gone," Sasuke said, he stood up and brought me with him.

"Is that so," She said. Cody walked out of the room, not bothering to say anything on the way out.

"Think she'll be okay?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, but the war is over. For now," Sasuke said.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

"…And everyone's now back and resting. The cooks are making dinner to celebrate and everything!" I shouted, emphasizing my words with my hands. Cody and I were sitting in the garden. Everyone else had disappeared and I had found Cody sitting here.

"Sounds like fun," she said absently.

"You're… not happy?"

"No."

"But-"

"Hey, dinner time," Sasuke appeared around the corner, smiling. He leaned down and kissed me as soon as he got close to us.

"I guess I'll go on ahead," Cody said, smiling when she left.

"What was that all about?" I shouted, but my outburst was ignored. Sasuke pulled me up and hugged me tightly; he was wearing new clothes than before and smelled like soap.

"Sasuke, what's going on?"

"Just come with me." Sasuke let go and pulled me by the hand out of the garden and down the hall.

"Hey, isn't the dinning hall the other way?"

"We're not going there yet."

"Huh? But-"

"Please Naruto, I need this," Sasuke pleaded, still walking. The things only I'll get to see.

"Alright, but you better have a good reason!"

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

"I… thought you s-said you needed this," Naruto panted, both boys were half naked on their bed. Sasuke was sitting between his legs, his hand down Naruto's pants.

"I do."

"But-!" Sasuke cut him off with a kiss; the blonde pulled him close with his arms around his neck.

"Sasuke… Can't this wait until after the dinner party?" Naruto asked, not that he didn't like it, but really?

"No, I have something I want to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Are you going to stay here... with me?" Naruto can't believe what he was hearing; did someone flip a switch in the vamp's head or something? The blonde sighed and sat up, pushing both of them up.

"What kind of question is that? After all the crap that's happened, what makes you think I'll leave?" Sure, Sasuke had sent people to kidnap him in the beginning, but they'd got past that.

"I-"

"Was that it or are you going to say something important?" Naruto interrupted. He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"If I'd asked you to marry me, would you?" Sasuke asked all of the sudden and just like that, Naruto's face turned as red as a tomato.

"M-marry you? Aren't we too young for that or something?"

"No, but vampires don't get married anyway, so-"

"So? You were just messing with me?" The boy shouted.

"No, I wasn't. Vampires have different views on that subject, just like every other culture in the world," Sasuke said, he pulled his beloved to himself and held him close.

"So, vampires… don't get married?"

"Nope, vampires usually live their lives alone, but some vampires do fall in love, so they've created ways to bond to those people," Sasuke explained.

"Let me guess, this bond is made through sex, right?" Naruto asked and the vamp nodded. "A few of them, yes." Of course, vamps and sex go hand in hand.

"Anyway, enough talking."

Sasuke pushed the blonde down and pressed himself against him, his hands down the other's pants again. But this time, he was pulling them down.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"To make the bond, we have to drink a little of each others blood, then you have to give yourself willingly," Sasuke said, he took off the rest of his clothes as well.

"Wait, you said a few of them, aren't there other's we can choose from? I didn't even say if I wanted to," Naruto said, "What would this bond do anyway?" Sasuke looked at him and sighed.

"It would make your live longer and you'd stop aging as soon as I did," He said, and the blonde had to admit that it did sound good. He sighed.

"Fine, but on one condition! You have to bring back dinner for me," He said. Sasuke smiled, something else only Naruto got to see.

"Alright, you go first," He said, he used his fangs to nick his wrist, which he extended to his beloved after it started bleeding.

"I'm not sure about this," Naruto muttered, looking at the blood.

"Just trust me, alright?"

"I guess," He reached for Sasuke's arm and put his lips to the cut; cringing at the tasted. It was like someone served him liquid metal, but he drank until Sasuke stopped him. He lifted his head and kissed him.

"Do I ever have to do that again?" Naruto whined, his vamp just laughed.

"No," He said, leaning in. He thought the other was going to kiss him, but then Sasuke bit into the blonde's neck.

"Hey, t-take it easy!"

Sasuke ignored him, but he didn't feel that much pain at all. The vamp let his hands wander and the room got noisy fast.

"Sasuke!"

"Hmm?" Sasuke hummed against Naruto's neck. The blonde cried out at the feel and arched up against the other. Sasuke pulled away from his beloved's neck and licked the wound, feeling the boy under him shiver.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" He gave the blonde a soft squeeze and reveled in the sounds he was making. The all-too-familiar red mist of Kyuubi started to form around Naruto and Sasuke.

"S-stop…!"

Sasuke moved his hand from Naruto's cock and he lifted the blonde's legs, taking off his pants and then rested his legs on his shoulders. The raven haired teen trailed a hand down one of the other boy's legs and rubbed a finger against his hole. Naruto stilled, turning redder than he was already.

"S-Sasuke…"

"It'll hurt if I don't, Naruto. Or do you want to do it?"

Naruto didn't say anything; he sighed and relaxed as Sasuke pushed in two fingers. It was more discomfort than pain as the blonde squirmed under his lover. Sasuke stretched him a bit before adding another finger and earning a whimper from the blonde. He leaned down and kissed down the blonde's body, placing butterfly kisses everywhere he knew Naruto was sensitive. The younger boy closed his eyes tight. That reminded Sasuke of the first time he'd ever had fun with the blonde.

Sasuke pulled his fingers out of Naruto, watching as the blonde opened his eyes in confusion.

"Sasuke, I don't think I'm prepared enough," The blonde said, watching as Sasuke pulled his own pants off, exposing himself without a care in the world.

"Then take care of it," The raven smirked. Naruto did have to give himself willingly, but that also included readying himself, even if the other teen had given him a head start.

Naruto rolled over to where he was on his hands and knees, supporting himself with one hand while the other traveled back. It was quite a sight. Sasuke didn't know he could be turned on more than he already was, but he was proven wrong.

Naruto let out a gasp as he stuck two fingers into himself, uncertain of what to do. Sasuke leaned over Naruto and wrapped his arm around the blonde, reaching for his beloved's erection.

"S-Sasuke!"

The raven smirked, pumping the blonde under him as said blonde added another finger, crying out as he hit a certain sweet spot inside him.

"Are you sure you haven't done this before, Naruto?" Sasuke whispered in the teen's ear.

"S-s-shut up!" Naruto whimpered, screaming as pleasure exploded throughout him and he came on the sheets. The red mist that had started to surround the blonde had become a fog. "W-why is this here?" He asked, looking back at his lover. Sasuke kissed the back of Naruto's neck and murmured, "It's because you have a demon in you. His power will strengthen our bond."

"Did you know t-this would happen?"

"No," Sasuke said coyly, he brought his hands to Naruto's hips and the blonde pulled his fingers out of himself. "Do you want to turn around?"

Naruto nodded and then he was facing Sasuke, sitting in his lap with the head of Sasuke's cock prodding at his hole. Before the raven could ask if he was alight, the blonde sat down, taking all of Sasuke into him.

"N-Naruto!" The teen called out. He leaned back a little and Naruto buried his head in Sasuke's shoulder, tears welding up in his eyes. Sasuke fell back, Naruto falling with him, both yelped as they hit the bed.

"Sasuke, I don't think I can do this. It hurts," The blonde said, looking up at his lover. The raven kissed his tears away and smiled.

"Sure you can," Sasuke encouraged, he sucked in a breath as Naruto sat up, balancing himself by placing his hands behind him as he lifted his hips just enough to make Sasuke gasp. Tears fell down Naruto's face once more, it hurt to move and he'd never taken all of Sasuke in on his own before. Sasuke wiped Naruto's tears away again, making the younger boy look at him.

"Naruto, sit up," Sasuke whispered to the blonde.

"But…'

"It's alright, I'll help you."

When Naruto lifted his head to look at Sasuke, his eyes had changed from the brilliant blue they usually were to crimson red. The three scars on both sides of his face had darkened and lengthened a bit. Kyuubi's power was changing him. Reluctantly, the blonde sat up and Sasuke could see the red aura of Kyuubi's power had formed fox-like ears and a red mist tail swished nervously behind the blonde.

'_There it is,'_ the raven thrusted his hips a little and found the result quite pleasing.

"S-Sasuke!" The blonde screamed. The teen put his hands on Naruto' hips and raised him up, pulling out almost fully then thrusting up to meet with the blonde sitting down, forcing his cock deep inside his lover. It was safe to say that noisy was an understatement after that.

Only minutes later, Naruto came and… well he didn't moan, per say, nor did he scream. Roar was the word, and it shocked the vamp under the blonde so much that he stopped half out.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said, his voice hadn't changed at least. The blonde sat up, placing his hands on top of Sasuke's. He eased himself down, taking one of the raven's hands and lifting it to his face. "I love you, Sasuke," he purred, rising once again. Then the purr became a moan as Sasuke filled Naruto.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

As promised, Sasuke went down to the kitchen and got Naruto dinner. Most people were already gone, leaving maids and other personnel.

"So, were you and Naruto having fun?" Sasuke spun around, not dropping the huge plate of food in the process, and saw Kira walking up to him.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke turned back again leaving the kitchen with a wave to the chefs.

"Seriously? You reek of foxy activities," She smirked, laughing as Sasuke blushed, something that vampires usually didn't do.

"Hm," The raven continued his journey back to his room as a faster pace, though I didn't have an effect when walking with a fellow vampire.

"You're also wearing his shirt," She said, he looked down at himself almost instantly. No wonder his shirt had felt tighter than normal when he put it on. Sasuke glared at Kira as he started walking again.

"Come on, lover boy. We're here," Kira said, Sasuke looked over at the door and found it open, unlike how he had left it. Both vampires stopped in front if the door.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called, nudging the door open with his foot.

"S-Sasuke!" A sob came from next to the doorway, leaning against the wall was a blonde with wild hair curled up on the ground; a large blonde fox tail with a white tip blocked most of Sasuke's view of the boy.

"I believe that's my queue," Kira said, walking back into the room.

"What?"

"'Foxy' activities!" She shouted from the hallway. Sasuke closed the door and put the food on the first table he saw before rushing over to the blonde on the floor. The fox tail was in the way, so Sasuke couldn't see his face.

"Naruto, I'm here. It's okay," Sasuke tried, but the blonde only started to cry harder.

"Don't look at me, I'm a monster!" Naruto cried out. Sasuke batted away the new tail and pulled the blonde to him. The teen then got up off the floor and sat on the bed, bringing his crying lover with him.

"You're not a monster," The vamp said, he pushed Naruto onto the bed and let go, making the blonde look up at him. His eyes were still blue, but the scars on either side of his face were darker and he didn't have his human ears any more. Honestly, the only thing this made Naruto was cuter.

Sasuke smiled and kissed his beloved.

"There's nothing wrong with you."

"Then why am I like this?" The blonde sobbed.

"I guess our bond caused this change. Kyuubi is a fox demon after all and so you must have 'inherited' his likeliness." Sasuke said, that theory sounded about right.

"So I really am a monster," Naruto said, he sat up and pushed Sasuke off of him.

"Don't say that!" Sasuke snapped, the blonde flinched. "Sorry," the teen muttered.

The room was silent and awkward after that. The couple sat on the bed, Naruto still crying and Sasuke sat there not knowing what to do.

"What will the other's think?" Naruto said after what felt like forever. Sasuke looked over at him and then shifted over to him, pulled the blonde onto his lap.

"I don't know, but whatever happens, I'll be by your side," Sasuke said. The blonde smiled and snuggled up to his lover.

Neither of them new what would happen in the end, but this was just the beginning.

* * *

Well, that's it folks! Hope you liked it! I was thinking about an epilogue, but I don't know if it would fit.

Anyway, thanks eveyone who commented on my story and please R&R!


End file.
